I Stand Corrected
by XShatterMeX
Summary: Claire doesn't think she likes Owen at all. However, after the events of Jurassic World, will she stand corrected? Set after the events of Jurassic World. Claire X Owen. 3 new Raptors starting from Thou has Given!
1. Cuts

Claire was having an arguement with Owen while going to see the new asset. Here it is

"I can call them an asset if I want to!" Claire hissed. Owen frowned. She didn't understand. They drove on in silence, and it was a relief to get out of the car.

Owen viewed the enclosure. Suddenly a particular part caught his eye. "Were those claw marks always there?" He asked Claire. She walked over in stunned silence. "The Indominus is loose." Claire whispered in horror. "Someone has to inspect!" A worker said to them. "Wait, where's the sibling?" Owen asked. Claire paused. "She ate it."

Owen and Claire were in the cage. Then they realized...That odd shaped bush had an amber eye. They were in the cage with an extreme predator. Owen grabbed Claire's hand and tugged her through the gate the worker had opened. It began to lower on them as the I Rex chased them. As her muzzle slid through, Owen slid them under a car and cut the oil, letting it spill over them. He still had Claire's hand without knowing it. Then there was the sound of the Indominus crash through the gate. Owen pulled Claire on top of him so she was hidden more. A worker was hiding behind a car. Then, the I Rex ate him, blood spilling over her jaws. Owen hear Claire cry, but ever so silently. The Indominus' jaws passed right by...And then disappeared. Before long, her loud footsteps grew distant. Claire slid off of Owen and pulled them both out from under the car. She was sobbing now, and Owen rubbed her back to comfort her. She stopped sobbing almost instantly. "L-let's get to the r-r-r-r-r-" Claire choked out, unable to finish. "The resort?" Owen asked softly. Claire nodded.

At the resort, owen tried to calm Claire in her room. She sobbed for a long time before falling asleep from exhaustion. Owen left her to recover.

 _Where is Owen? He was hear just-Wait did I fall asleep? I must have. Why do I even care where he is?_ Then she realized she hadn't been dreaming. "He saved my life..." Claire whispered aloud.

Claire had spotted Owen after a bit of looking. She had just shut down the rides and learned her nephews were missing. "Owen!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, dodging the panicky people. She ran as fast as she could in heels. He turned and stopped. "My nephews are in the gyrosphere!" She screamed. His eyes widened.

Claire saw Zach's phone, broken beside the gyrosphere. "No..." She whispered. "Hey look, they made it out!" Said Owen as he pointed to two sets of footprints in the mud. Claire ran, following them. She got her heel stuck on a tree root and tripped, badly scratching her face and legs. Owen helped her up and walked quickly, but carefully along. Claire cried silently, in terrible pain. At the waterfall, their footprints stopped. Owen instructed for Claire to sit 3 feet from the waterfall. He had once picked up a hollow pice of wood that was just the right size for this. He carefully washed out the cuts along her face and legs. "Do you think they...Jumped?" Claire asked. Owen nodded. He knew where it the waterfall led to: The old park.


	2. We Can Share At Least One Thing

Zach and Gray had been found by Claire and Owen. Their mother had apparently paid extra for a jet to Jurassic World, and they were off the island by now. Suddenly, Claire was informed that was dead. After her signal cut out, they noticed the flying dinosaurs were loose. Zara was dead. Signal cut out. In the main area, a dinosaur tried to take out the better part of Owen's face. Claire grabbed his shotgun and toom aim...She shot it. Claire pulled Owen back up. He looked around. No people, they were already moving away to the upper side of town. Owen pulled Claire into a passionate kiss. It was finally broken when there was a loud roar.

(After the raptor hunt) Only 3 people on the island. Lowrey had stayed behind with Claire and Owen. They were ducked under a rock right by Rexy's cage. Then Claire got an idea. She contactrd Lowrey. "Open the T-Rex cage." She demanded, drawing a flare from nearby. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He asked. "JUST DO IT." Claire shouted. Owen heard the Indominus roar close by. The gate began to open and Rexy could be heard coming. "If I don't make it..." Claire whispered to Owen. She passionatly kissed him, and then Rexy stomped out. Claire led her towards the I Rex with the flair. Her heels were gone by now. Blue was a ways away but coming to help. She threw the flare, and the T Rex attacked the I Rex. Claire tripped, badly scratching who knows how many areas. Blue threw herself at it, giving Rexy time to rest. Then, with their strength combined, they drove it into the Mosasaur tank, where a hungry beast awaited the Indominus dessert course was.

In an apartment Claire had bought, they slept in seperate beds. It was for emergency only, and now? Most definitely. Owen had nowhere else to go. In the morning, Claire awoke to an already fixed breakfast. "I-I...I love you Owen." She whispered to him. He smiled. "Me too."


	3. Some are still Alive

Claire and Owen ate breakfast with occasional small talk and some glancing around as if expecting something. After breakfast, they got a phone call asking for Claire.

Owen listened to the sounds of arguing. Claire's voice was shaky and there were hints of fear. Finally she hung up and walked in. "I have to go Jurassic World." She said.

They decided they'd both go back to the island. Claire scheduled it for tomorrow. Without a word, she sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Owen sat next to her and soothed her. She looked up, her expression unreadable. "I-I _was_ close with a dinosaur. I watched him hatch myself. Took care of them. His siblings died, but I prayed he'd live. Indeed, he was the survivor. I named it Fetish. He's a triceratops. I know he survived." Claire whispered, her voice shaking, eyes fixed on the floor. "Thought you couldn't track them anymore?" Owen asked softly, grasping her hand. Claire held up her wrist and brought up a normal looking black snd blue bracelet. She pressed a blue button, disguised as a gem, and a tracker came up. It showed were Fetish was and how healthy he was. "Oh...That's why you always watch the triceratops pen whenever you can..." Owen said as Claire turned off the tracker. She looked at him, crying silently.

Owen helped Claire off the private jet. Jurassic World. Then movement caught their eye. Claire ran towards it, knowing it was Fetish. He roared, charging towards her. She pulled an apple off a nearby tree and hand-fed him. Owen walked up. Fetish looked at him with a warm understanding in his eyes and lowered his head to Owen. When he pulled his head backed up, Owen noticed he had amber eyes that shared the same glint of mischief as the Indominus. "The I Rex was part..." Owen couldn't finish. "Yes. That's were the small scar across his eye came from. Claire answered, tapping Fetish's left eye. Then there was a roar, louder than they remembered. Owen pulled Claire and Fetish into a nearby alcove. He grabbed his wooden cup-ish thing and filled it with mud from on the alcove. He dumped it on all 3 of them. Rexy's muzzle came by, her jaws bleeding. Then they were gone.


	4. Beauty of the Art

Birds at the island sang peacefully. Fetish looked at Claire and tilted his head. Claire turned to Owen. "I...I wanted him to be apart of something big. To carry on his traits. So, at night, I went to him and told him what I'd do. He seemed to understand. I cut across his eye, avoiding his _actual eye._ Naturally, since the cut was deep, there was enough blood to fill a medium sized cup. _That's_ what gave the Indominus such great defense. _That's_ why her hide was so tough. It's all m-m-my fault." Claire was sobbing on the last sentence, and both Owen and Fetish comforted her.

At the Mosasaur tank, they watcher the great beast swim in the water. Her jaws were stained red. She came up to the glass and gave a load roar. Or, at least, they guessed because there was a great deal of bubbles and a muffled noise. She looked quite happy, as if she were content after her huge meal they had given her. Fetish was on a thick lead rope, as they were on their way to bring him to the only area that wasn't destroyed. Lowrey was still on the island. "Let's get going." Claire told Owen, starting to lead Fetish towards the area they had to get to.

 _At the I-Rex pen._ Claire and Owen led Fetish into the gate Lowrey had opened for them. The claw marks made Claire shiver. Still, though, it hadn't been destroyed, and Fetish had to be safe. Blue was already found and safely in a nearby pen they had fixed up for her. Owen took Claire's hand after seeing to Fetish and led her to Blue's pen. He patted his only surviving raptor's head, happy to see her again. Then Claire saw something: A dinosaur she didn't even know the name of, (as usual) was lying on the ground. She ran over, followed by a confused Owen. It had a fairly long neck, though not the exact shape as the dying dinosaurs they'd looked at while trying to find her nephews. No, these were different. Owen ran his hand over it's long neck. "Pyronite. The Sauroposeidon I hatched from an egg...I..I hid her in the Brachiosauraus pen, where she looked like one of them, just bigger...I never told anyone about her. She was like my whole old team of raptors to me...And here she is, with fresh cuts still bleeding, teeth marks from what looks to be a T-Rex." Owen told Claire, his voice, for once, shaking. This time it was Claire who had a hand on his back, trying to comfort him. Pyronite lifted her long, long, seemingly endless neck a bit, just enough to nuzzle Owen's hand. Her eye's were green. Suddenly, Claire remembered the show of affection. She had watched Owen pet her neck in a soothing way as Claire cleaned the dinosaur's cuts from a low-hanging branch. Later that night, she had gotten up out of bed and went out of the resort, then headed to her pen, easily distinguishing the dinosaur from earlier. She had soothed it first, then pulled out her knife and cut it's side deep, but not too deep. She let the blood flow into the cup she used for DNA. She told Owen this, and he nodded, understanding. "She truly fascinated me that day. I knew you'd love for her to carry on her traits like Fetish, but now...It's all my fault." Claire sobbed. "You did what you thought was best. It's not your fault. You never could've known." Owen told her a soothing voice.

After dragging her, very, very, carefully with many ropes and other assorted things, they placed her in a pen that they, once again, fixed up. Her cuts were cleaned and she was hand-fed. "I hope you get better, girl." Owen whispered to Pyronite. Suddenly, there was a loud roar coming from around the corner. This time, it was Claire who knew the area, so she grasped Owen's hand very, very, tightly and dove into the jungle-area. Claire had known that if dinosaurs got out, there might be a need for something that could hide people from them. Therfore, Claire had artificial leaves glued onto glass, covering up a large pit. There was a short ladder leading to a small room. Inside was a bed, a fridge with recently-stocked fresh food and other assorted items, a kitchen area with an island and a table, a first-aid kit, an office, and a bathroom. Claire and Owen realized they were starved, so they fixed lunch and poured out water for themselves. Rexy's roar could be hear, and she sounded hungry. Good thing they had put the dinosaurs in nice tall pens. There was a squeal from an escaped feeder pig, a loud one at that, so they guessed it to be their hog, Missy, who was very fat and expecting. Claire cried ever-so-silently, Missy was her favorite, and she was the main pig to give them feeders. Then there was a long, large claw spearing the glass. _Crack-crack. Creeeeak._ Went the glass. But Claire had made it strong, for it could survive a thousand bites from the Indominus, and that was just one layer. Rexy's claw couldn't reach the second panel of glass, and below that? An invisible barrier. Yes, Claire was prepared. _Crack..Crack-Crack...Creeeeeeeeeaaaaaak._


	5. Sweet Pain

Claire had faith in the glass. She watched as Rexy gave up, her cup of water halfway to her mouth. She put it down and tightly grasped Owen's hand for reassurance. Then there was a sickening sucking noise, notifying that Rexy's claw was gone, but it took a bit of effort to free it. There was the sound of loud chewing, followed by Owen squeezing Claire's hand as she sobbed in fear. Claire went up to the computer after letting go of Owen's hand and turned on the emergency tracker. Rexy was far away by now. Many dinosaurs were alive, but many were dead, as well. Claire and Owen finished lunch in silence. After they were finished eating, Claire got up and led Owen to the ladder, but she managed to trip on the tree branch she'd carried down for a weapon. It's sharp branches snagged on her (New, as she didn't want to wear the old, tattered, bloody clothes from the incident) skirt, but the branch was thick and strong, with many sharp thorns that dug into her skin. She was laying on her back, the thorns piercing her neck, head, and back. Owen offered her his hand and pulled her up. She kissed him lightly, softly. "Do you want me to treat it?" Owen asked her, lightly placing a hand on the back of her neck. She relaxed at his touch and calmed down. "No. It's fine, I'm used to it." Claire responded after pondering her options. "You sure?" He asked her, uncertain if she meant it. Claire nodded and checked the emergency tracker one last time, then headed up the ladder. Once out, she heard the cry of a pterodactyl. Then Owen looked up. It came right at Claire, slashing her shoulder and trying to lift her, but it was weak. Obviously it had been recently hurt. Claire had blood spilling down her arm, a fresh, long cut along her shoulder. Owen angrily but quickly cut a long, thick branch off of a tree and whacked at it several times. It fell to the ground where Claire had fallen. "You're getting that treated to whether you like it or not." Owen told her in a soft, kind voice, pulling out a clean white rag. Her eyes widened in fear. He dampened it with water from a nearby pond. "Sorry, but this Pterodactyl...It's claws are covered in green stuff. I've got to rub it out." Owen told her softly, waiting for permission to clean the cut. She looked scared to death, but she nodded. He started lightly, but as he rubbed the cloth harder, her breathing hitched. Finally he got to getting the stuff out, and she screamed. Owen stopped and looked at her with a questioning look. "Yes, go on." She whispered. Finally, the cut was clean, after many screams, but no flinches. He let her rest as he placed a fairly large Band-Aid over the cut.

After Claire rested, he helped her up and led her to the resort. Somehow, it was undestroyed. Once there, they lay next to each other on the oversized couch. 'I...I was assigned to kill Rexy and, if I wanted to, rebuild the park or live here without tourists. We get time away from here, yes, but for the most part, since I'm responsible...Well, stay out of the sight of others as long as possible." Claire told Owen, who was instantly mad for them not allowing Claire a normal life and instead deemed responsible. "So long as I'm with you, for one, nothing is normal, and two, I don't really mind. I mean, we haven't been eaten by the Indominus and (at this she grasped his hand) as long I've got you, nothing is bad." Claire told him, kissing him lightly. Owen smiled and the two fell asleep. _**Not over yet! So, how'd ya like it? Bit of pain for Claire here and more fluff. This doesn't mean I'm stopping Slowly Slipping Away and my other Warrior Cats fanfic, but this'll be my top priority. I'm re-writing Horse Feathers and deleting The Satisfaction of the One that Moves Away. See ya! NOT OVER YET! WHEN IT IS, THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE CALLRED I STAND CORRECTED AND I'LL MAKE YA'LL A SEQUAL! I'm not doing this for the views, which are SO AMAZING, but instead to let go all my feelings about JW and let you guys read them. Thanks for the views guys, keep it up! Hope you love it.**_


	6. Shadow, Shadow, Bleeding Lullaby

Claire had set her alarm, as she knew she was tired, and, naturally, they awoke at the same time. Owen fell off the couch, causing Claire to burst out laughing. She was careful to step over him when she got off and helped him up. She blushed, looking to the side. After that, they washed out their cuts, bandaged the worse ones, and tended to any other injury. Claire had sprained her wrist yesterday, probably when fixing Pyronite's pen. She had been gathering extra wood and tripped when a vine caught her foot. She landed on her wrist, but not too hard. Ignoring the pain, Claire had kept on building. Now she flinched as she blow-dried her hair for no apparent reason but that it helped straighten it, and she dropped the (hot) blow-dryer on, guess what? Her foot. _That's FABOULUS, Claire, that's just dandy! How wonderful you are!_ She thought to herself, clenching her teeth to rid of the scream that threatened the peace. Naturally, Owen noticed and asked about her wrist. She told him, and, after inspecting her wrist, stated that it was strained. They had nothing that could serve as a thing to help heal it, but she was told to be careful with it. "I...I must kill Rexy. It's an order. If I don't kill her my tomorrow, that's it. I'll be arrested, the rest of the dinosaurs will be killed, and my bail will be 5 million dollars." Claire stated quietly. "No other option?" Owen asked. Claire shook her head. "Then let's get rid of Rexy." ( **At this part, if you can read and listen to music and focus, go on Youtube and look up Eeveelutions-All About Us. For me, It's their main theme)**

Claire and Owen had grabbed long swords they'd (unwillingly, at the time) designed together, as Claire had the idea but Owen was the only one who knew how to make them. They were long and couldn't easily bend, and had only been used once against the I-Rex's brother, who was very untamable. Claire was sort of glad his sister ate him. Now, Claire contacted Lowrey on the current place of the T-Rex. She was probably eating, as she had just been showed by a live dinosaur and neared it, causing the dinosaur to be reported dead. "She's currently eating, but hurry over, she just ate." Lowrey told them. Owen and Claire ran over to the described area. And there she was.

Rexy roared loud, looking as though she were so clever to finally have her long-awaited prey. Claire stood in place, unmoving, waiting. Owen took the more dangerous job, sneaking to Rexy's flank. He knew he had to be quick. As Rexy quickly went to bite Claire, they stabbed at the same time. Claire got Rexy's toungue while Owen slashed her flank. However, Rexy didn't feel pain until a second after her teeth chomped at Claire's neck. It wasn't too hard, but nonetheless, it causes Claire to fall over and lay on the ground, breathing hard. "Claire!" Owen screamed, turning on Rexy. He glared so fierce he'd make a good Indominus, shouting Claire's name so loud Rexy turned her head slightly. Owen slashed at her neck many times before Rexy knew what was happening. By the time she was about to fight back, Rexy dropped dead. Owen turned to Claire. She looked at him, dazed. "Claire!" He shouted her name so loud all the loose dinosaurs looked up, wondering what would kill this new hybrid called a Claire and if they could eat it. Mmm, dessert. ( **Éclair joke xD say a Claire out loud and you'll see** ) She looked up at him, trying her best to speak through pain. He knew how fatal it could be, but luckily, it couldn't kill her, as it wasn't to deep. Any deeper and she would die, but she was fine, as she managed to say his name.

After having carried Claire back to the resort, he found something to bandage her neck with. She smiled at him. "I won't be arrested now." Owen smiled back. "Definitely not. We did it. We killed Rexy." He replied, putting the swords away. She'd live, oh yes, she'd make a full recovery. Well, so long as nothing bit or scraped against her neck in that time. Therefor, she couldn't do anything for 2 weeks. This was going to be a loooong wait. **_Lol, I was going to give you guys a cliffhanger but I hate cliffhangers and unfinished stories. They fill me with more curiosity than I can handle. That's why I HAD to write this, so that I could have the Claire x Owen fantasy I dream of. I can't just kill-off/arrest Claire, she must live, and she mustn't go to jail or be sued. It wasn't really her fault. Sorry for killing off Rexy, during the movie I thought: If the I-Rex was dangerous, wouldn't the government want the T-Rex killed? Sorry ya'll, it had to be done. Owen MIGHT get a new team of raptors. Can't say yet. If the person who said this was a beautiful story is reading this, OMG THANKS SO MUCH! I was so happy I cried xD it means a lot to me. I started this when I was restless at midnight. I couldn't sleep without doing this. I'd read many fanfics with this pairing, but none fit my style and they were all in-progress. So, I pulled out my phone once again, (I'd been playing Pokémon) logged on to my account, and started writing the first two chapters. When I pulled my phone out again to check the views, THERE WERE 47 VIEWS! This is my most viewed (and most beloved) story, and I think we just hit 2000 views! I checked before I went to bed yesterday. 666 views. (Illuminati timing xD) I woke up to begin again and found we'd hit 1760 views OVERNIGHT! Now here I am, after an hour or so of rapid typing, back home from Idlewild where I began this, and I'm listening to music just right for them, finishing this! Also, mistake in chapter 2: "Claire was informed that was dead" It's supposed to say was dead, but hey, it was midnight. Have a great day and I'll see ya'll later!_**


	7. Ask Not, Fear Not

As soon as Claire was bandaged up, the pair fell asleep on the couch. The next morning, they, again, awoke at the same time, due to Claire's alarm clock being set. Owen heard Claire groan in pain. "Is that wound getting to you more than you're willing to tell me?" He asked. Claire nodded. ( **Btw this is a reference to a Harry Potter story I'll soon type. It started out as a rp on Feral Heart, then became a story in my journal. Bellatrix was wounded at the neck by a bite, and she wouldn't tell Snape how much it really hurt. He later asked a similar question to Owen's and Bellatrix nodded.)** "I've been rendered useless. Then again, I always was. Having to kill Rexy, so many people dying, so many dinosaurs dying...It's all my fault. I did it for the money." Claire half choked, half sobbed, the words. Her pain was taking over. "Hey, who else do I know that'd lead a T-Rex to an I-Rex, knowing it could kill her? Nobody but you. Would our relationship exist if it weren't for that incident? No. We need each other. There's no changing the past." Owen told her, one hand on her shoulder. She smiled a little bit and held his other hand. There was silence for a while. Then: "Owen?" Claire asked. "Yes?" he answered curiously. "Can we get a pet? Maybe a cat, or a dog, or a salamander, or a lizard, or even a fish." She said quietly, so as to not hurt her throat. He smiled. "Yes. In fact, many animals live in my bungalow. Turns out..." He held up his wrist. When he pressed a button, what looked to be a watch was a tracking device similar to Claire's. It showed the stats on lizards, dogs, cats, salamanders, snakes, fish, and even a tested modified (Not hybrid) Pterodactyl name Aero. ( **Couldn't resist putting in a Pokémon reference to celebrate. Today, in Pokémon Y, I moved Aerodactyl to the front of my team and found out something: Aside from loving (almost) any Pokémon with wings, I discovered that even though he'd been on my team for a while, Aerodactyl fit right in place for my 1 favorite Pokémon: Articuno and Heracross. Also, I love animals, so why not have Claire want one?)** "What do you want? We can have as many as you want. I just got them, so they've not yet been named. Except for Aero." Owen said, loving the way Claire smiled when he said it. "What about a salamander, a cat, and a snake. Aero can get his own safe, sturdy, enclosure." Claire told him, managing to not wince as she talked normally, despite how it hurt. "Not only that, but we'll get all the dinosaurs they're own enclosure. But um, can we change the Gyrosphere advertisements? Viewing it makes me burst out laughing, that or be scared for that guy's way of thinking. Remember before you asked me out, you took me on the Gyrosphere? The reason I looked so uneasy because that guy made me worry about our safety." He asked her. Claire laughed. "Of course. I never took him seriously. 's choice was so...Weird." Claire whispered, trying not to hurt her throat. "Now, do you mind if I go get them?" Owen asked, leaving it up to her. She pondered it for a moment. "Go get them, but be quick." Claire laughed.

Owen came back with a Russian Blue cat, a rattlesnake that wasn't hostile, and some sort of adorable pinky salamander that reminded her of the Dilophosaurus. The salamander was placed in a tank with a lid so the cat couldn't get to it, the same for the snake, and the cat was let roam free. As they thought of names for the cat, they saw her curiously watch a moving furry creature. Owen went over to the thing. It was a most odd rat. She looked like a Calico cat, just in rat form. With blue eyes that constantly changed to purple. He picked it up, put the cat in a cage he'd brought, and showed it to Claire. It looked up at her with big, scared eyes. "Friend or feeder?" Owen asked her. Claire thought about her choices. The rat was innocent and adorable and there seemed to be no cons. "Friend. Calico, but mostly Cali." Claire decided, taking the rat into her hands and petting it's head. Owen pulled out an extra tank, but this looked as if it were for mini sheep. There was a gate blocking the two connected pens, one had light, the other had no light. The one with a light looked as though, if your pet were in a dark place turn on the light! It had food, a water bottle, pine shavings, a wheel, and a clime-able rock. Through the gate, there was a mini-pet-bed with wool inside, a mini cardboard maze beside the door, and another climb-able rock, but this one was a cave. It had mini vines running down the insides. She placed Cali in the light side and put the lid back on. "You planned this?" She asked Owen. He smiled. "It was an extra. I figured, heck, why not? If we want a rat, it's gotta be protected from the cat." He said, glancing at the energetic beauty. "That reminds me, I named Calico. Now It's your turn. We've got even animals." She said. "What about...Abigail?" Owen asked. Claire smiled and nodded. "Your turn."

 _ **Cliffhanger much? I squeezed this in before going to bed. Well, for me, It's goodnight to ya'll!**_


	8. Thou has Given

Claire had named the rattlesnake Ambition, and Owen had named the salamander Shiloh. Now Owen was being led through the lab by Claire. She stopped at a case of eggs labeled "Raptors". She took out three, preserved in amber right before they finished hatching. The first one to hatch was blue with a copper-colored back. It had an intelligent dark purple gaze. The second one was an aqua color with white specks, like sea-foam. It looked around for a bit before fixing it's river-green gaze on Owen. "We've got an intelligent one here." Owen told Claire, patting the new Raptor's head. The last one was a larger egg with blue and black specks. She was most odd. Her coloring was a mottle of black, aqua, dark blue, and white specks like stars. There was a crescent shaped marking on her forehead. "Galaxy. This one's Galaxy. I've got nothin' for the other two. What should their names be, Claire?" Owen asked Claire, watching as the second-born tilted it's head at the other two. It's intelligent gaze fell on them. She touched it's head. "Sea-Foam, Sea-Foam the Intelligent." Claire said, smiling. The eldest turned it's head to watch her. There was a thin, white band-like marking around her neck like the one Claire had to wear for her injury, just thinner. It walked up to her until her outstretched hand was touching it's back. "Copper the Friendly. Her back feels like copper." Claire decided, grinning at the raptor. It looked as if it were smiling and made a clicking sound. "Now all that's left is to take them to meet Blue." Owen said, still grinning as he had been the whole time.

After putting the 3 baby raptors in a cage together so they got to know each other along the way, they found a car and drove to Blue's pen. Owen and Claire stepped in. She placed down the cage and unlatched it, letting Copper swing the door open with her head. Sea-Foam followed, Galaxy behind her. The two hid behind Copper as they saw Blue approach. She lowered her head and nuzzled the 3 raptor babies. Blue accepted them, seeming to take it as a peace offering. "Now, to train them. You call Copper's name, I'll call Sea-Foam. Galaxy will learn from her sisters." Owen instructed, calling Sea-Foam's name. None of them responded. "Copper." Claire called softly in a sing-song voice. Copper looked at her and tilted her head. "Copper." She called again. Uncertain, the raptor walked up, very slowly. "Copper." When Claire said her name she patted her head. Call her name, pat her head, call her name, pat her head, and so on. "Go on now. Back with your sisters." Claire told Copper, pointing at the other raptors. She tilted her head, looked towards the other raptors and walked back. "You're a natural, Claire!" Owen exclaimed, grinning. Now to make the others know their names. **_I gave ya'll your raptors for the 2000+ views. Without my best friend, it wouldn't be 3007 views. She tried it, even though she gives no support towards Owen x Claire. Well, see ya! I might not get in another chapter tonight as I have to go to a baseball game. I'll try though! ~Shatter_**


	9. Silent Shadow

(Two day time skip from the last chapter, Claire can now turn her head and talk normally without pain) Claire lay down on the couch. The raptors had been given basic training and Pyronite made a full recovery. Owen was playing with the cat, trying to get her to jump through a hoop. "Poor Abigail." Claire said as she laid down. However, as she lay down, she remember being under the truck with Owen. ( **This is not from the author of PTSD! I thought of this scene before that, but still, go view it, It's simply amazing. Seriously though, I have scenes of horror from some things and wanted Claire to be like this too. I decided to do Owen as well. I've always wanted Claire to have been under the truck with Owen)** She remembered the hot breath and the smell of fresh blood as the Indominus' teeth went by. She screamed and jumped off the couch, eyes wide with horror and breathing hard. Owen ran up and made her sit. "What happened?" He asked. "It's...It finally...got to me...The...I lay down...I-Rex...Truck..." Claire panted, barely able to finish the sentence. It seemed like she'd pass out with exhaustion and fear. "Look at me." Owen instructed. She obeyed. "We're past that event. The I-Rex is dead, Rexy is dead, we're alive, your nephews are alive..." Owen said, one hand on her hair. She nodded. "Want to go see the raptors?" He asked softly, taking his hand off her hair and instead grasping her hand. Claire nodded.

In the raptor pen, Claire fed Blue half of an apple and split the rest between the other 3. Copper could see the fear that lingered in her eyes. He ran up and Claire was quick to pet him. He blinked and tilted his head. Sea-Foam and Galaxy ran past Owen as if racing or hunting. Blue chased them. Suddenly his eyes widened and he began breathing hard. Claire knew that the raptor hunt incident had caught up to him. She walked over and kneeled down beside him, Copper trotting behind her. His purple gaze rested on Owen, who didn't look at either of them. "Owen? Look at me." Claire instructed, shaking his shoulder. He looked at her. "The I-Rex is dead. Blue is still here. Copper, Sea-Foam, and Galaxy are part of your new team. They're fine. So is Pyronite. I'm here." Claire told him, gazing at him fondly. She kissed him passionately, which seemed to take the fear from both of them. Suddenly Blue ran by, followed by Galaxy and Sea-Foam, causing Owen to accidentally bite Claire's lip. She pulled away, a faint tang if blood filling her mouth. Copper nudged her leg with his muzzle. Claire kneeled down to pet him as he made a clicking noise. "Sorry, they just startled me." Owen said, bending down to pet Sea-Foam. Galaxy was over with Blue, who was play-fighting with her. "It's fine. Hey, Copper's growing well, look." Claire replied as she patted Copper's head. Owen smiled.

Claire decided to look in her savings account. What she saw made her jaw drop.

 _ **Lol! Broke or rich? Sorry for the cliffhanger, going to the fair today. See ya'll! ~Shatter**_


	10. The Raptor Chapter

6 _billion_ dollars? She'd been working that long? How much had she saved in the years? She'd never thought she'd needed to save, but after the damage the Indominus had done...She needed it now. "Owen. Somethin' you may wanna see." Claire called, rubbing her eyes to see if it was real. Owen walked over, expecting there to be something terrible. Instead, his eyes widened with shock. He placed his hand on her back for no apparent reason. "Well, rebuild the park and open or rebuild and never open, living here without anyone? Your choice." Owen asked, looking at her. "I...I don't know..." She responded, looking down. "I know we can rebuild it, but as for opening...I'll think about it." Claire decided, logging out and getting up. She walked to the balcony, (exclusively for her!) looking out at the place she'd created. Her eyes watered to remember her foolishness in creating the Indominus. When a hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked at Owen. "What if I do something wrong again? We lived once, can we live again? I...I'm too weak to survive something like that again..." Claire said, trying not to sob. Owen forced her to look at him. "Hey, we're survivors. Besides, we know better now." He told her firmly, both hands on her shoulders. She nodded and they both turned to look out at the place. "So, what do we start with?" Claire asked, indicating the destroyed park. "Well, I'd like to put plexiglass in. If we re-open, ya can never know what adults and children'll do." Owen responded, flashing a look at his tracker for Pyronite. "That sounds great. Also, don't think I missed the "Or live here without anyone" part of the question on whether or not we opened again." Claire said, stepping away a bit. Her voice seemed agitated and sad. "I..I didn't mean it that way. I just...Didn't think about-" Owen was cut off by Claire. "I understand. Oh and uh, you sure we got rid of all the flying dinosaurs?" Claire asked, looking up. "Yes, why?" Owen responded, looking up. "Shoot...Nevermind! INSIDE!" He shouted, pushing Claire inside. As he ran in, however, the dinosaur gained on him. So close...So close...It gained up him. In one fell swoop, right as Owen ran in, the Pterodactyl had him. In an instant, there was a gray ball flying past Claire. The flying beast unlatched it's talons from Owen's neck and gave a loud screech. _Is that Abigail? It can't be?! But...It is! Dang it, why'd I make this stupid balcony so long?_ Claire thought as she ran out and reached for one of the dinosaur's talons. She leaned over and grabbed a flowerpot. Trusting her hold on It's talons, she swung one arm up and cracked the flowerpot against the dinosaur's head. Now it's flying staggered even more, since Abigail had long since gained hold of one wing, her claws on it's body and her teeth digging in. The flying beast screeched and fell down. Abigail jumped off, landing safely on the balcony. The dinosaur wasn't so lucky, though, and when one talon caught hold of the railing, that talon slipped and it fell down 89 stories. Claire backed up, breathing hard. Owen got up, sucking in a shaky breath. Claire put her arm around his neck and he did the same to her and the two walked in.

Owen was fine, not much damage was done to his neck, but poor Abigail took a bad scratch to the leg. She was limping terribly, but she'd live. Claire kneeled down to pet her, causing the cat to purr. "You're a brave cat, Abby. Very brave." Claire told her in a soft tone. Abby looked at her with hazel eyes. The new blue collar around her neck looked wonderful on her, the bell ringing quietly with every step. "Do you want to see how the raptors are doing, Claire?" Owen asked, watching Claire pet the brave cat. She smiled and nodded.

In the raptor pen, Copper had grown a thick, white band around his neck and he was definitely taller. The white band looked much like the one Claire had finally been able to take off this morning when her neck was fully healed. He ran up to Claire and nuzzled her outstretched hand. Owen had brought in some meat and tore pieces off, giving it to them. "Now, back." He instructed, holding out his hands. Much to both of their happiness, all 4 raptors obeyed. Sea-Foam had obviously learned from the other raptors. Claire and Owen backed out, telling the raptors to stay. They obeyed and didn't even shift around. Owen took Claire's hand and they visited all the dinosaurs. Finally, they'd covered almost all of the park and had ended up at Owen's bungalow. It was destroyed, but he didn't care much. The remnants were some animals and part of the floor. Owen reached under one of the floorboards and pulled out a circular piece of plexiglass with a handle, like a door. "What's that for?" Claire questioned, looking at him. "You'll see." Owen responded, carrying it to the truck.

Finally they were in a part of the old park. There were dead triceratops scattered around. Owen removed a rock and placed in the plexi-glass. He got out his wooden cup and scooped up mud as Claire held the door in place. He placed in around the other side and carefully swung it open, doing the same for the other side. "Now we wait for it to dry." Owen told Claire.

Once the mud had dried, it was very firm around the door. Extra clay they'd gotten secured it even more. Owen pushed through the door. A room like the one Claire had designed was unveiled. "Welcome home." He told Claire.

 ** _How'd ya like it? Sorry it's late, I cut my left hand with a butter-knife, which is bad because 1. I use my left hand to type letters while my right hand rests on the backspace button for backspace and numbers and 2. I cut along my fingers which I obviously use to type. I know that the idea of the plexi-glass staying in is odd, but trust me, hard packed mud and clay can really hold stuff in. I loved the place like a tunnel/swamp with all the dinosaurs so I figured I'd add it. Thanks for the views, ya'll! Have a great day/night! Your friend, ~Shatter_**


	11. Blossoming as Old Petals Fall

As he said it, the fridge door fell off. Both of them burst out laughing. They could hear Stegosauraus marching around above them. At the same time, Owen and Claire checked their trackers. "Fetish is pacing." Claire informed him, holding up her wrist. "So is Pyronite." Owen told her, doing the same. "Gosh, can't we go anywhere without worry for once?" Claire asked, shutting off her tracker. "No. Fear is part of this place." Owen replied, taking her hand and leading her through the door. The truck had sunk in the mud which was just DANDY, so they ran through the park to get to them. Claire, once more in heels, managed to not trip along most of the way. Most. When they could see the pens though, trouble liked being seen. Two Anklyosauraus and one Stegosauraus were loose and threatening the Raptors, Fetish, and Pronite. The nearest one was also the most dangerous. It was going up to Copper and Blue, who were protecting their sisters. "HEY!" Claire shouted, shoving Owen into the nearest muddy lake. It turned to her and walked up slowly. Claire thought it'd bash it's head on her or something, but the Anklyosauraus swung it's giant tail, taking down 5 trees and barely missing Claire, who had ducked low. It roared in anger and swung it's tail low, but Claire jumped. Sadly, though, what would've been a great idea in any other kind of shoe was terrible in heels. She lost her balance and tripped. She was backed against a creaking, leaning tree trunk. As she started to scramble away, it fell onto her arm and the dinosaur swung it's tail: Once, twice, three times. All three were narrowly missed. "Claire, duck!" Owen shouted as he scrambled out of the brownish river. Claire obeyed and Owen ran over, quickly freeing her arm. The Anklyosauraus must've known it was in no shape to fight any more and went off, it's tail swaying.

After leading away the other two dinosaurs, they checked to see if the other dinosaurs were okay. As they had been leading the attacking Stegosauraus away, all the raptors were swung down by it's tail. They showed no signs of getting up. However, Owen and Claire had been cornered. The approaching dinosaur was 5 feet away and if they moved they'd hit into a fallen Raptor. Besides, Owen couldn't just leave Claire, who was injured and trapped somehow. As they readied themselves for the end, the Stegosauraus swung it's tail. Then there was Copper, clamping it's jaws around the dinosaur's tail and stopping it's attack. The brave Raptor bit at it, causing it to walk away. Now that they'd checked, they were all perfectly fine. However, Claire's arm was broken, naturally. She sighed upon learning that the hard way and allowed Owen to help her to the resort.

Finally there was a ding. Claire's arm was bandaged and cuts were taken care of. A tracker, health meter, and camera had been put on Copper. "What are we doing tomo-er, after my arm heals?" Claire asked as they lay next to each other on the couch. Well, Claire sat upright, since when she lay down there were horrid scenes. "Any ideas?" She asked, sketching dinosaur drawings on a notepad. "Get some dinosaurs in pens?" Owen asked. "Sounds great." Claire responded with a smile.


	12. Games

**_Sooooooo sorry for not updating, tooth was killing me. Welp, ONWARD!_**

Owen was watching TV while Claire stood on the balcony, ignoring the strong winds and the rain. But she could not ignore the slow creak-creeeeak of the balcony. Claire was debating whether or not to trust how stable it was when suddenly it fell upon her. She was trapped in a free-fall with nothing to grab. She was thinking this was her end when something gripped her shoulders. Claire looked up and was suddenly thankful she couldn't go anywhere without dinosaurs. It flew up shakily, it's grip slipping. She screamed, but it was whipped away by the wind and Owen didn't hear her. Then it dropped her. Claire caught hold of part of the balcony, desperately attempting to get a foothold. Her grip was slipping with rain and sweat, and her footholds wouldn't last long. She yelled at the top of her lungs, but nothing heard her over the screaming wind.

Owen looked over, noticing Claire was gone and saw a hand slowly slipping down a bar. "CLAIRE!" He screamed, running over and leaning over the railing. She looked up at him with sad blue eyes, her expression one of horror. Owen grabbed her wrists and swung her up just as she began to fall. He carried her to the couch and simply held her. She was shaking uncontrollably and crying onto his shoulder. Then he realized the door was open and a Pterodactyl walked in. "Aero, is that you?" Owen asked the dinosaur as it tilted it's head. Claire shifted so she could see it. Immediately, it ran up to her and put it's beak under her hand. He looked guilty, and indeed he was. "That's the Pterodactyl t-t-t-t-t-hat tried t-t-t-to pick me up. I think it...tried to save me." Claire said between sobs, petting it's head. "He was trained to be friendly, and he knew you a long time ago, but I didn't think he'd assess you as very, very, important. This is Aero, remember?" Owen asked, joining Claire in petting the Pterodactyl. Claire nodded, recalling watching him hatch. He'd always been teased by the other Pterodons and Pterodactyls, hated for no reason. She hadn't really made a strong bond with him, but then it clicked. "He knew me when we...started dating." Claire said, still sobbing, but less now. At the mention of the last two words, they both stiffened. Aero clicked his tongue against his beak and looked toward the door, then tilted his head. Owen nodded and their new friend flew off. "You're right, he...did." Owen confirmed, remembering their unsteady relationship. She pressed closer to him and he laid a hand on her hair. The pair fell asleep comfortably.

The I-Rex was coming at them...Closer, closer...Before Claire could do anything, Owen lept in front of her and the kids, and the Indominus chomped. She screamed his name in horror as the boys were eaten, and she was next. The jaws were almost around her, and then..."Claire? CLAIRE?!" Owen shook her, she had been crying and mumbling in her sleep. Her eyes flew open wide and she started sobbing. He pulled her closer. "Bad dream?" Owen asked. She nodded. "Want to talk about it?" He asked softly, rubbing her back. She shook her head, sighed, and got up. It was morning. Owen helped Claire fix breakfast while asking her questions to calm her down. "What's the funniest thing that ever happened to you?" Owen asked. "Well, I was going to go and tell you that you had to start training the Raptors. As I was waking, I wondered what I was doing, because you'd been training them for years. I turned back, and my heel got caught on something. I fell flat onto my face." She laughed. This was easier than he'd thought. _**Next chapter will be a break, some fun. See ya!**_


	13. The Break

"The funniest thing that's ever happened to me...Well, I was into Harry Potter, and me and two of my friends were going to the library, and I was carrying the 3 heaviest Harry Potter books. So walking along, I totally tripped over a door stop. I got up and said I was fine, and my friend Kyle burst out laughing and said that it was sad nobody had asked. I had crushed the books on my stomach, so I technically wasn't fine. Kyle and Elizabeth burst out laughing. Well, Kyle did once trip on someone's backpack and fell in front of the door. He was hit by the door a lot of times by a kid who thought there was something wrong with the door." Owen said between laughter. Claire began laughing so hard it wouldn't breath. 'I-I...I'll tell you about the..incident." Claire said, suddenly serious. Owen sat next to her at the table and held her hand as they looked at each other. "I was about to come inside, and...the floor caved in beneath me. I-I..I felt so trapped in a skyfall that I thought it was my end. But then strong claws gripped my shoulders. I was able to grab onto the railing when the claws couldn't hold on and..That must've been when you saw me." Claire said, gripping Owen's hand tighter. "Well we lived. Today, I want to show you something." Owen told her.

Owen had turned on Claire's favorite song after driving her to a white room in the ground. She realized it was the "home" he'd talked about before they'd had to save their dinosaurs. The fridge door had been fixed and it was painted a lovely white. She looked up. It was painted sky blue with fluffy white clouds. He took her hand and led her to their bedroom. There were two beds, but one was bigger. When Claire mentioned this Owen smirked in a joking way. Again, she looked up. This time though, right by the bed were two packs of Raptors, but in between the two packs was another Raptor appearing to be Blue, looking as if she was stopping a fight between the two. Claire gasped in awe. A ways away, there was a cat attacking a Pterodactyl, an Ankylosauraus, a Sauroposiedon, a Triceratops, and, the biggest of all (besides the Raptors), Claire leading Rexy with a flare. He replayed her favorite song and took both her hands. They danced for a while, both smiling or grinning, before they grew tired and lay down on the bed next to each other. Claire still had Owen's hand. "So, what's your favorite color?" He asked. "White. I don't know why, I just love white." Claire said, even though she knew he had already known. 'What's your favorite type of dinosaur besides Velociraptors and Sauroposeidon?" Claire asked, smirking. "I've always loved Ankylosauraus. In fact, I'd like to train some of them. Every dinosaur is friendly if you handle them right." Owen told her, looking at the Aynklosauraus cloud. "What's _your_ favorite dinosaur besides Triceratops?" Owen returned the question. "Well, I've always had a love for the Stegosauraus." She answered, looking at the cloud Raptors above her. "What gave you the idea to make this place?" Claire asked. "Well..."

 ** _Like it? Cliffhanger xD! This morning I pulled my tooth! YAY! More chapters!_**


	14. Different

"Well...I thought, well we need a better place to stay after that balcony thing (at this Claire winced and moved her shoulders a bit), and before that...I made it just incase." Owen finished, gesturing to the first room. "It's lovely, Owen. By the way, want to visit Fetish and Pyronite?" Claire asked, checking her wrist. Owen grinned. "Let's go."

Fetish seemed to be happy as he grazed hungrily, looking up only when Claire was with him. She led Owen through the destroyed gate. As she was hallway through, she turned to look at the truck they'd hid under. Somehow, it was still intact. The oil that hadn't spilled on Claire and Owen had stained the ground. She walked over, Owen following. There was bloodstains from the chomped worker, as well as a giant tooth from the I-Rex. Claire didn't know why, but it reminded her of a line in her favorite song: _And if I had the answers I'd have written them out, so I can tell you what to do and what this thing is about, but I've learned comes second-hand, I dare not preach what I don't understand. You and I, we share the same disease: Cover up, compromise what we grieve. I've let more than my share of revivals die, this isn't pretty but it's who I am tonight._ Heck, the whole incident with the Indominus reminded her of that song. She turned and walked to Fetish's wooden gate they'd made, since the I-Rex destroyed the original. Owen followed, walking next to her and putting an arm around her neck. Fetish came running up, and Claire broke away from Owen to hug him. He nuzzled her for an apple. She pulled one from her pocket and fed it to him, his beak-like mouth chomping hungrily. "Was he bred?" Owen asked. Claire nodded. "Thought so." He replied, stroking Fetish's head. He tilted his head to the side and clicked his "beak" twice. "Why? He seems different?" Claire asked, stepping in front of Fetish. "Well, he has a uh, better, um, temperament." Owen answered after thinking a bit. "You know something." Claire decided, tilting her head in an expectant way. "No. Seriously. I don't." Owen said, not meeting her eyes. She frowned. "Fine." Claire decided, petting Fetish. Owen smiled and led Claire to Pyronite.

Pyronite was about 100 stories tall, maybe more. She was the largest Sauroposeidon ever known, but somehow she managed to lower her long, seemingly endless neck to Owen and nuzzle his hand for an apple. He fed one to her, watching her brilliant gaze watch them both happily. Claire petted her head as she finished chewing. Pyronite nuzzled Owen's head before slowly lifting her long, long, neck. It seemed as if she were a slow-moving wave that would never finish itself. Finally, though, she'd stretched her neck to full extent to eat from the official tallest tree ever. Pyronite grazed hungrily, biting off bits of the leaves. "You do know I noticed Fetish isn't normal, right?" Owen asked. Claire paled.

 _ **Well, how'd I do? No dino attacks today :) What do you think Pyronite is? Hybrid? Robot? Take your guess and have a great day/night! ~Shatter**_


	15. The Difference that Fooled them All

Owen watched as Claire paled. "He's a hybrid. Two horns and plates along it's back and tail. Stegoceratops, I figure. Didn't Hoskins mention, after Gray stated it wasn't an actual dinosaur, the fact that it really wasn't? How long have you been making genetically modified hybrids?" Owen questioned in a soft, non-accusing voice. The color returned to Claire's face. "Since the Indominus. He was bred. Took a while, but he's worth it." Claire stated, smiling. "How long have you known?" Claire asked curiously, giving Owen an expectant look. "Since I saw him. I have studied dinosaurs, you know." He replied, laughing. Claire pretended to frown. "Can't you like, track scents or something?" Claire questioned, half joking. "I was with the Navy, not the Navoj!" _**(Mind the spelling, sorry, used Google for it)**_ Owen pretended to snap, petting Pyronite's head when she lowered it. He pulled an apple from his pocket and fed it to her. She swallowed, then lifted her head up. "How long do you think it takes for her to swallow?" Claire asked, looking up at the Sauroposeidon. "About half as long as it takes to bring up her head when she's hungry, more if she just ate." Owen decided after thinking. He studied the dinosaur, who was giant compared to the I-Rex. Even so, she could've easily been beaten - and eaten - by the I-Rex. As Claire smiled, there was a roar. It sounded a fair lot like an Allosauraus, but...No, that was impossible. They'd all died. Still, though, it'd came from the lab were Wu was. "Henry's alive, right?" Claire asked shakily. Owen paled and nodded.

In the lab, Claire found the normally locked door to the secret old amber room open. Owen followed her in, only to see an Allosauraus chomping it's jaws near Henry Wu's face. He was stuck in a corned, barely avoiding the Dinosaur's jaws. It was brown with green stripes, and it looked hungry. Finally, they both had to look away as the Allosauraus' jaws found Wu's side and chomped hard. There was a snap, then the sound of chomping. Then they looked. The beast was huge, bigger than it should've been. It ran towards them with a roar, clearly still hungry. They shut the door on their pursuer, breathing hard. Owen didn't hesitate to grab Claire's hand and pull her out of the lab, knocking over some amber as they went. Claire turned, only to see the Allosauraus crash through the glass. It was as big as the I-Rex could've been if it had been fully grown, and the only option to get away from it was another truck. This time, Claire found herself calmer as Owen slid under the truck with her. Once again, Claire was pulled on top of him and he cut the oil with his knife. It spilled all over them, disguising their scent. The Allosauraus' jaws appeared in the middle of the truck, and when Owen turned his head to look, he found himself staring down It's throat. Neither moved one bit as the dinosaur's jaws moved away and it ran off. After they were sure it was gone, they got out. Claire was crying, but at least she had experienced that before and wasn't _as_ scared. Still, though, they were both terrified. Problem was, now what did they do? There was a giant Allsosauraus loose and it wanted to kill them. _This_ couldn't be good.

 _ **Hey ya'll! I just want to say I have a channel on Youtube called ShatterMe. It's not much, but I'll be showing images for the dinosaurs on there. I'll mostly update on mornings or nights, as I'm busy or tired during the day, but sometimes I'll update mid-day. Sorry for not getting this through yesterday, I just got Lego Jurassic World for my Nintendo3ds and was playing it all day. Finished it xD. However, I need your help: How do I unlock the Large Paddock on my Nintendo? I understand the game is slightly different. Your friend, ~Shatter**_


	16. Capture Plan

"Alright, I've got a plan." Owen had thought for some time before deciding this. "What's the plan?" Claire asked, petting Copper. They'd gone to the Raptor pen to feed their Raptors, and Copper had grown much more. "It might take a while, but I need something that can grab around that thing's neck and reach far. It has to fit tight, and the end I'll hold has to hook onto something, and it has to hold tight. Press a button, and it's free, without electronics. I want to capture that thing." Owen told her, totally serious. "Are you crazy? It'll break out!" Claire hissed, clearly concerned for their safety. "What other way is there?" Owen reminded her, knowing he'd won. Claire looked defeated. He put a hand on her shoulder and embraced her for no reason other than to comfort them both. "You really want to capture that Allosauraus?" Claire rasped, looking Owen in the eye. He nodded. "Oh, but he won't like that much." A voice told them. The pair turned towards it and Claire instantly paled. It was Hoskins! But...That was impossible. Echo ate him! "Wondering how I'm alive?" He asked, smirking. Owen stepped in front of Claire. "Remember when I showed you that hybrid Triceratops of yours, then mentioned a mini Indominus? That Hoskins was a clone. I'm the real one." Vick Hoskins told them, grinning all the while. Suddenly, Owen went up and punched Hoskins - hard - in the face. Hoskins' nose was sideways and broken. He punched Owen back, but Owen managed to tackle him. Claire tried to help, but her foot got stuck around a vine and she fell backwards. Hoskins rolled, getting on top of Owen. He punched Owen hard in the jaw, his fist coming back bleeding. Owen gathered his strength and got to his feet, knocking Hoskins over. Owen gave himself a chance to recover, but in that time, Vick had gotten out knife. He tackled Owen and held the knife to his throat. As he was slowly lowering the knife, however, Copper jumped the fence and shook Hoskins by the neck. He tossed him like a ragdoll and ran to where he landed. There was a scream, then chomping, and Vick was gone. Copper ran up to Claire and bit the vine around her foot. He hopped back into his paddock after making sure Claire was okay. Claire offered Owen a hand and pulled him up. His jaw was bleeding bad, and there were bruises on his arm. She embraced him for no reason and helped him into the Raptor paddock. "Copper's a real loyal Velociraptor. You trained him well, Claire." Owen told Claire, who looked proud. She blushed. "Thanks. You trained Blue well, too." She responded, meaning it. "But now I think we should start on that tool we need." Claire reminded him, smiling.

Owen had managed to find iron, steel, wires, and a button, scattered around the Supplies area in the lab. He grabbed Claire's hand and led her to the Resort with the supplies. On the way, he grabbed extra supplies, just in case, and he grabbed the most important object that he couldn't find: A something (he didn't know the name) that'd allow the tool to stretch around the Allosauraus' neck. He pulled her through the doors and up the stairs of the resort till they were at theirs. Now to put the tool together.

 _ **Hello ya'll! I hope you don't mind re-Hoskins and Allo-clone, I wanted Hoskins to get eaten yet again...Explaining the Allosauraus, I'm going to Walmart today yet again for some JW stuff (backpack, shirt, ya xD I'm a huge fan) and I recently went for 2 JW blind bags, 2 tubes, and a Stegoceratops. That's were I got the idea to make Fetish a hybrid instead of a normal dinosaur. Well, technically, no dino is normal but you get my point. In the first ever JW blind bag I opened was a brown and green Allosauraus! I love it to death...Name's Allo. He almost passes for a Velociraptor! In the 2nd was a Raptor I passed for Delta, the same as one in the tubes. Well, see ya'll! ~Shatter**_


	17. Chase

Claire had done most of the work, but Owen filled in with what she didn't know. In the end, it was a strong, long, prong-like tool that, when a button on the side was pressed, would open, as it closed when you stopped pressing it. "Lowrey, I need you to use the emergency cameras. Track any thermal radiation. I know Ingen can hack through those Firewalls around those cameras, but it doesn't matter. I need to find a giant Allosauraus around the park." Claire told Lowrey, who was in the main Control Room with them. He nodded, though he didn't look too happy about that. "It's eating. A Triceratops just fell as I turned the camera on." He informed, closely watching the Allosauraus.

Owen crept up behind the beast with the tool in hand, Claire was ready to use a modified copy of the tool to grab it's back legs - and tie them together. Owen looked at her. She nodded, ready to press the button as well. He pressed it and reached it around the Allosauraus' neck and let it stay locked there. The beast whipped it's head around and gave an angry roar, obviously not too happy. Claire got the slightly different tool around it's legs, locking them in seperatly. It's arms clawed near Claire, and she stepped back as she tied it's legs together. Then, they noticed something. As Claire dragged the animal down, it had frill around it's neck and it's mouth was dripping green and red. It's frill (instert frill opening thingy word here) and it shot acid at Owen's shoulder, barely missing. It, decidedly a she, growled and gave up, freezing and looking at them with said, half-open yellow eyes. Owen loaded his gun and Claire raised a sharp knife. "Wait." Called Lowrey's voice, talking fast and desperate through his earpiece. Claire lowered her knife, and Owen slung his gun over his shoulder, both rather reluctantly. "Don't kill it. Let me see." Lowrey gushed, obviously afraid for it's life. "Alright. Fine." Claire decided. It was a good five minutes before Lowrey had made it over. The (most likely) hybrid dinosaur looked at him, opening it's eyes and giving him a curious look. All the rage fell from it's eyes and it closed it's parted jaws so it's long, sharp teeth stuck over the side. Lowrey knelt down to get a closer look. He moved his hand to it's face and touched it lightly. The dinosaur made a small grunt and lifted her head up a bit, nuzzling his hand. "You know this dinosaur?" Claire asked, seemingly outraged. "No." Lowrey answered. Owen moved his hand near her and she tensed a bit, but didn't snap. "I want this thing in a good, strong cage, maybe Paddock Nine." Claire told Owen, moving her hand slowly to the tool that had hold of it's back legs. Owen reached for the one around it's neck, and Lowrey reached under it's side. She was sprawled slightly, looking comfortable. "Acid. That's what I'll call you." Lowrey told the hybrid-dinosaur they carried, speaking in a soft voice. " _Here are Velociraptors 55, 56, 57, and 58. I guss you are - their 'trainer.'" Claire had told Owen a long time ago, right before the Raptor's hatching. Owen had grinned. "Well, they gotta have a name." He'd told her, glancing at the largest egg. When they hatched, Claire was unfased. "This is Charlie, Echo, Delta, and Blue. Blue can be the beta." Owen told Claire, pointing at them to describe their names. Claire looked at him with a confused, serious, and un-amused look._ Claire shivered at the memory. Old Claire wouldn't be here, on the island, nearly killing a dinosaur, heck, she wouldn't even care. And if she were here, she'd have kicked at it and numbered it - the latest dinosaur got the next number on the line. Now, this was Acid, and New Claire didn't argue.

( _ **Lowrey's POV for once)**_ Lowrey stayed with Acid till they left. He walked out after they'd been gone a while and visited the Aviary. There was one Dimorphodon left, and it was their most popular, Dilemma. She was staying, watching something. Lowrey pulled out a clicker, remembering his emergency teaching. Lowrey clicked the clicker twice, and Dilemma whipped her head around. She had a sad look in her eyes as she stepped beside to reveal..."Leppa? Is that you?"


	18. The Lost Worker

"Y-yes..." The teenage girl in front of Lowery answered weakly. Lowery offered her a hand and helped her up. "How were you not killed by these things? And the explosion?" He asked, gesturing to Dilemma. Leppa smiled weakly. "Have you forgotten I work with them every day? I _am_ head Aviary worker after all. And the e-explosion, that was luck." She answered, petting Dilemma. "Well...I haven't worked in the Aviary for a while now. After you mastered training Dilemma I was ranked further up." Lowery answered, letting Leppa lean herself against him so she could limp away. "I was at Dilemma's hatching. I trained her so well a bond formed between us." She told him, following Lowery as he headed towards a truck. He helped her into the Passenger's seat before getting into the Driver's seat.

Claire squinted as she watched a truck pulling up to the lab. She grabbed Owen's knife and told him she was going out. "Alright." He answered reluctantly. Claire sped down the stairs, knife in her jacket pocket. What she didn't expect was Lowery opening the door for Claire's old friend. "What? Leppa, is that _you?"_ Claire asked, clearly disbelieving. Leppa limped towards Claire without Lowrey's help, instead using the rail. She smiled. "Yes." Leppa answered, leaning against the rail. Claire looked at her old friend. Her clothes were torn and blackened, arms mangled, nails sharp and dirty, face scarred and ripped, eyes cloudy and tired, and a sad, pained look. Claire hugged her tight, happy to see her old best friend. "How did you not get killed? _Look_ at yourself. What happened to you?" Claire asked, using the same voice as she had when they'd found Zach and Gray. "That's just what I asked." Lowery told Claire, walking up beside Leppa. "Thank you _so_ much for getting her here safely!" Claire exclaimed to Lowery, eyes bright. "You _really_ deserve a raise." She decided, gesturing for the two to follow her. She was slow to go up the stairs, knowing Leppa was limping and all. At the top floor, Claire opened the door for them. Owen turned. He spotted Leppa and grinned. "Hey, how's it goin', Pterosaur trainer?" He asked, remembering Leppa from being selected out of the Military. She'd been one of his friend's sisters, and they often were forced to work together, as they were the two main trainers. He looked at Claire. She looked so happy, and he loved seeing her that way. "I can scavenge some stuff to help you. I'll get you both rooms in the resort." Claire told them. "But first." She added, heading to a computer. She hacked into InGen's system and gave them both a raise. She then remembered another thing. Claire deleted Mr. Misrani's name and instead put her and Owen as the owners. In Claire's old position were Leppa and Owen, though they both still had their old job, just another with it. "Well, Jurassic World is set to have the best staff _ever._ Minus Wu. I mean, he was good till he turned evil." Lowery laughed, causing the others to laugh as well. Now everything seemed almost fine.

 ** _Hello! Views JUMPED last night! Another review, too. Hope you like my OC, Leppa. Hints of a new ship. Can you see da Lowrey x Leppa? It'll be more ivident soon. Leppa's nickname is Lepps due to typing errors xD. Lowery, Claire, and Owen will often call her that. Or it'll be a mistake. Btw, I found out Lowery's name was mis-spelled as Lowrey, Google's grammar can suck sometimes. I use them for spelling of names I'm not sure of. READ THIS PART: In MC, I need your help. I have many mods on my account and one is the More Wolves mod. Whenever I try to tame a wolf my Minecraft crashes. Please PM/Review the answer to me!_**


	19. Invisible Feelings

Lowery and Leppa were set to have their own room next to each other in the resort, but the only two fit to stay in were Owen and Claire's and the room next to them. Claire explained this to them and handed the two a pair of sleeping bags from an emergency room. They didn't mind. "You can have the bed. You need it more than I do." Lowery told Leppa, setting up one of the two sleeping bags on the floor some feet away from the bed. Leppa laughed. "We'll switch off each night, alright? Besides, I heard you do a lot of hacking into InGen's system. Computer work is tiring too." Leppa teased, half meaning the 2nd sentence. Lowery frowned. "Fine." He decided, feigning regret. "I should probably go shower. I have a change of clothes somewhere in my bag, too. Always prepared." Leppa told him, smiling.

After Leppa showered and changed, she walked out of the bathroom, smiling at Lowery, who was on a laptop. "Hi." She said, stretching a bit. Lowery looked at her: Long, straight black hair, green eyes, a lovely smile, washed cuts, a scar over her lip and the bridge of her nose, a navy green vest with a lime green shirt, and blue skinny jeans. "Hi. I've been trying to hack through InGen's firewalls. It's going great." Lowery told her, smirking as if he had a great plan. Leppa walked over, grinning as she watched him hack through the last bit. Finally he was granted access, and file after file popped up. Leppa dug in her bag till she pulled out acrylic nails, hot pink with black polka dots. She put them on her nails, gaining a natural feel. She normally always wore acrylic nails. Lowery gave a low whistle. "I've got something Claire might just want to see." He told Leppa, who grinned and high-fived him.

(10 minutes before Lowery hacked into InGen's system) Owen was jolted awake by a scream. He sat up quickly, knowing Claire was having a really, really, bad nightmare. "Want to talk about it?" He asked Claire, who was sitting up. "No." She choked, burying her head in his shoulder. He hugged her tightly, stroking her hair quietly. Within exactly ten minutes, she calmed down and sat up, getting out of bed. Owen got up and fixed breakfast, and she helped. Neither even had a change of clothes, which was probably a bad mistake. Still, though, at least they weren't in their old clothes. After they ate, there was a knock on the door. Owen got up and answered it, followed by Claire. It was Lowery and Leppa, grinning like maniacs. "You two look like you just cheated the Marathon and won. What's up with you, at 5 in the morning?" Owen asked, half-joking. Lowery showed them the file he'd found. It contained information on every plan InGen had ever had for Jurassic World, information on every dinosaur, every worker, you name it, they had it. Claire's eyes widened, as did Owen's. Leppa grinned ever larger, knowing they'd done good. With a bit of coding help from Leppa, they'd managed to get through an even tougher Firewall. Claire hugged Leppa and Owen high-fived Lowery. "This is just what we need!" Claire told Leppa, both hands on her shoulders. Leppa was like a little sister to her, only in her young teenage years. "Well, InGen's coming back for more. That's _no_ t we need. Well, it's info we need, but not in this state." Lowery reminded them, though still grinning. " _This_ is _really_ good." Claire decided, grinning.

 ** _Heyo! Thought I'd describe Leppa a bit. INGEN WILL BE BACK! OH NUH! AAAAAAH! Your lovely author, ~Shatter_**


	20. Let it Begin

Leppa had gotten some rest after small talk in the night. Lowery turned his laptop on, coded some stuff, turned it off, and went to sleep. In the morning, they helped each other fix a simple breakfast. Though hesitantly, Lowery pushed the hair our of Leppa's face with a smile, causing her to blush. She smiled rather shyly and they finished their breakfast. "So, what interests you here?" Lowery asked, interested. "The Aviary. I love working with Dilemma." She answered, grinning.

Claire reached for Owen and pulled out her laptop. Owen shifted closer and watched her check emails. Then she came across something. Fearful, Claire shakily handed the laptop to Owen, who muttered important parts of the Email. "Will kill all dinosaurs and take JW away from you if you don't pass the test...Coming today...Be prepared." Owen read, gaze locked the screen. "You know what to do. Get Copper and Sea-Foam. Get Lowery and Leppa, tell them to bring Dilemma, we need as much help as possible.

The jet had landed. On it read DRA: Destruction/Danger Rebuild Association. DRA. Workers stepped out of the plain, led by a tall, serious man. They asked many questions, growing more dissatisfied with each answer. "I have decided: I will kill all the dinosaurs, save that exotic _thing_ you brought with you. Jurassic World will be changed into something...Better." The head of DRA said, pointing at Copper. Claire snarled like an animal and punched him, hard and fierce. There was the sound of a nose breaking and the head DRA glared, then punched her back. Claire was sent sprawling, gaining the guy a well-landed punch from Owen, who was then tackled and held down by two DRA workers. Lowery and Leppa looked around. Leppa looked to Dilemma and tilted her head. Dilemma nodded. Copper was shoved hard into the cage, a cut showing new on his tough hide. Claire saw this and found the strength to get up. Then Dilemma attacked the workers on Owen, her razor-sharp short-range claws a good weapon. Whipping them with her huge, long wings, she didn't look too happy. Sea-Foam glanced at Claire and Copper, narrowed her eyes, and roared good and loud. She grabbed one worker fighting Claire and tossed him like a ragdoll, teeth meeting skin. Sea-Foam then turned, mouth foaming, to the ones on Owen, beautiful eyes demonic and terrifying. She jumped at the workers and grabbed one by the waist. Sea-Foam shook her, then tossed her far. She grabbed the next one by the neck, throwing him with the other worker. She panted heavily, mouth foaming, eyes slits. Another worker held her down and grabbed a knife, raising her hand to strike. Claire's punch was stopped halfway as she watched, and the worker fighting her turned. Claire's eyes widened and she gasped, looked down, and sobbed. As the knife was slowly brought down, Owen, Claire, and Leppa being strangled so they couldn't help, a worker looked at them. Then, he grabbed the worker's wrist. "Not yet. Not in front of them." He said to her, some sympathy existing. She frowned and nodded. "That one though." He said, pointing at Dilemma, who was fighting the head DRA worker. Before Leppa could react, the worker tackled Dilemma and pinned her down with her knees. She raised her unoccupied hand (the other being on Dilemma's neck), and slowly brought the knife down. "NO!" Leppa screamed, extending a hand and struggling to get away. Lowery wasn't being held down any longer, he'd long since given up. He glanced at Leppa, then at Claire and Owen, who were going to lose every dinosaur that ever loved and helped them. He looked to Leppa again. Tears streamed down her face and she'd already lost her voice, shoulders shaking, struggling to get free. Lowery watched as she trembled, in pain and in sorrow. He couldn't take it. Lowery grabbed his own knife and ran forward, then brought the knife to the worker's side. She screamed and fell limp on the ground, her body still. Dilemma shook herself free of the grasp of the vines and ran to Leppa, who hugged her friend. Then a knife was brought to her throat. "No. You. Will. Let. That. Thing. Die. _Or,_ you could watch her die alongside her pet." The worker said to Lowery as he drew blood against Leppa's throat. Lowery looked at Claire, held down, losing her fight, and Owen, held down by many other workers, including the head DRA worker. He glanced at Leppa, who didn't move, just shook slightly, knowing if she sobbed hard enough she'd press the knife harder. Tears silently streamed down, and she kept staring at Dilemma. Lowery made his decision. He tackled the worker and slit his throat, anger taking over. He fell limp, but he would live. It wasn't that bad. Leppa stood shakily, but fell from depression, injuries, and tiredness. Dilemma then knocked out the other workers with Sea Foam's help. The head DRA worker was, for now, unconscious. Owen held Claire, who had tears streaming down her face, sobbing uncontrollably. Her head was buried in his shoulder, and Owen's eyes were closed, holding Claire in silence. Leppa looked at Lowery and kissed him rather passionately, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the embrace and kissed back, not caring if anyone saw. After a second Leppa broke away, still hugging Lowery. "Thank you. Me and Dilemma...Owe...you...our...life..." She said, her words coming in short breaths as the fatigue got to her.

Lowery drove Leppa back to the resort, Claire and Owen, hands badly scratched and bruised, in the backseat. Once there, they helped each other into the elevator. There was a ding on the top floor, and the pairs went into their separate rooms. Lowery helped Leppa to the bed and started over to his sleeping bag. "Wait. Will...you...stay...with...me? I...I...Easily...Nightmares...Can't...lose...Dilemma..." She gasped, blushing, words in short breaths. Lowery sat with her, letting her curl against him, easily sleeping. Lowery rested his hand on her hair.

Lowery left her after she fell peacefully into a deep sleep. He climbed into his sleeping bag and slept.

In the morning, Claire woke up and automatically reached for Owen. He was laying next to her, reading Emails. She shifted closer and laid her head on his stomach, reading the peaceful Emails. He stroked her hair, calming her nearly back to sleep. He looked at the time, shut the laptop, and laid back down. Claire listened to the steady rise and fall.

Leppa woke up. She knew Lowery had been with her a while, she just also knew he'd left eventually. She looked at him and smiled, getting up to tiptoe to the cabinets. She opened them and peered inside. Bread, bacon, butter, and other stuff. She grabbed the 3 breakfast items and with it made toast with bacon and butter inside. Leppa poured two glasses of water, grabbed an apple and some grapes, and set the table. She walked over to Lowery and kneeled down. Deep sleep, meaning he'd been asleep a while now, but not very deep. She let him sleep a while longer before waking him up. Lowery got up and ate breakfast with her, all the while, listening to her thanks for saving them.

 ** _Here ya have it! I think this may just be my longest chapter yet! It could've been uploaded sooner, but my internet decided to be shitty and close all tabs. For no reason. And restart my computer. So yah, did a bit more Leppa x Lowery, InGen coming soon. Well, a lot more Leppa x Lowery, InGen coming next chapter. *Yawn* I'm tired, so g'night! ~Shatter_**


	21. Bulletshot Pain

Claire woke up and reached for Owen. He wasn't there, but in his place was a note saying he was going to go take care of important matters on the island. Claire frowned and pulled out the laptop. She attempted to access the Jurassic World website, but instead got: "Hello Claire." Claire jumped and stared at the screen. Henry Wu. "Remember Hoskins mentioned clones? The one you saw die was one. I'm the real Dr. Wu." He stated calmly, watching her expression through the screen. "We will be coming today. An InGen helicopter will come. But don't worry: All your little pets will be taken care of." Wu said to her like it was a talk about a rather boring, but delicious lunch. She glared and shut the laptop. Then, she realized, she needed Lowery and Leppa. Claire walked up to their door and knocked. No answer. She opened the door, just a bit, to find Leppa kiss Lowery. On the lips. He reacted as if she'd done it before, and then Claire remembered: Yesterday, she'd watched through dazed eyes as Leppa kissed Lowery. She closed the door as fast as her bandaged hands allowed, breathing hard. Claire didn't want to be caught intruding, being caught was a very bad thing to Claire. She knocked as hard as her hands allowed, waiting patiently. Within seconds Leppa answered, looking normal. "InGen. Coming today. I don't know when, but we can't take another attack. Owen's out there, Henry seems ready. He's not dead, that was the clone, get Dilemma, get that hybrid dinosaur, I'll handle the Raptors, and we might be good." Claire gushed, clearly worried for Owen, who was out with no-one and nothing. Lowery had obviously heard, and he now came up behind Leppa. "Let's try, for all it's worth." He said.

Claire could see Owen. She ran to him and hugged him, telling him all about InGen and what'd happened. Then she remembered Leppa, Dillemma, and Sea-Foam's near death. "Change of plans. No dinosaurs." She said to Leppa, who was just getting back in. Lowery got out and nodded. There was waiting, planning, talking, and much anticipation. Leppa looked up, analyzing the angle of the sun, it's height in the sky, the visibility of stars and clouds, and how bright the moon was. "Lowey." She whispered nervously. "Tell them." She took his wrist and looked at him. He willed her for help, asking her with his eyes. She nodded, understanding. "There's something we need to tell you." Leppa choked. "Leppa and I...are...er...in love."

Owen knew Lowery would want to be treated normally. Claire knew it, too. They acted as if the pair had always been that way. Finally, it was visibly night. The night was beautiful, dotted with stars, constellations littering the sky. The tiny sliver of a moon was beginning it's cycle, but Claire's trained eyes could see the darker part. To her, it was full. Always full. No InGen. Still, they sat and waited. Claire got up and rested against a tree, leaning on it with one hand. Then there was a jet, a loud sound. On the side read InGen. There was a shot, a bang, and Claire fell to the ground, side stained red. There was a cry of terror, Owen crying her name, and a strangled noise from Leppa, who clenched Lowery's hand. Owen, started, moved forward and called her name, there was no response, just a bloodied hand as he gingerly touched her side. Only the slight rise and fall, the quick drip of blood, a thin white stream, mingling with tears.

 ** _Remember what I said: Claire is key. If she died, you have no idea how serious I'd be. I'd stay in my room and shut myself from everyone. I can't kill her, no, if it were my choice the move would be centered on them alone. But it's not, so here I am, cramming this into my loose, un-obeyed schedule, ready to sleep so tomorrow I can go to LA, typing when nobody watches as I listen to a sad array of music. If you look over my shoulder while I'm typing, or even ask what I'm typing, I'll either snap or say I'm talking to someone. Rudely. When I type It's my own area, a place where you can't touch me. Well, unless you get at a certain topic. Ask about my best friend, you have my attention. Ask more, you drive me away until later. And if you are her and you so as say one word to me, I'll pause, a question I'll answer, a conversation I'll return. If you're reading this, Live, wish me luck in Universal. No time to text you, just time to write this. Only you know just what scares me. Do you hope I don't scare myself on the Jurassic Park ride? Reader, unknown stranger, if you're reading this, It's not the dinosaur animatronics that I fear. It's the ride. A while back, me, my best friend, and my friend went to Knott's Berry Farm. The first ride we went on was the Jaguar. With my fear of heights and in-secureness, I thought I might die. The only thing that kept me from TOTALLY screaming my head off was the fact Live was beside me. By the time we got on the Sierra Sidewinder, I knew I'd hate it. Though it was a 5-10 second ride, 50 at the most, it spins around and practically defies gravity by going not slanted sideways, but totally sideways. When it stopped, I was telling Live I hated her, because reasons. She made meh. Well, that and pressure. Then she wanted to go on the Pacific Scrambler. I trusted her, but maybe not enough. Still, it wasn't a rollercoaster and didn't have heights, so I went on. IT WAS MY FAVORITE RIDE. It jerks you forward and sideways, so Live slammed into me lots, earning me many bruises and a cut on my ankle from the side of the thing you rode in. Still, I loved it. The adrenaline. When we got off, I lost my balance and put my hand where I thought the plastic of the thing you ride in was. Wrong. That, and Live's hand. Embarrassing. Ya. Still, I miss her, off in Oklahoma. I never wanted the day to end, it was too fun. ATTENTION: THE NEXT TWO DAYS I'LL BE OFF, PROBABLY SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF WHEN I GO ON A ROLLERCOASTER AND REGRET IT. I WILL GO TO A MUESUM, THEN I'LL BE IN A HOTEL WITH TWO BEDS, SO I CAN'T TYPE ON MY PHONE. WISH ME LUCK. OH, AND I CAN'T TEXT ANYONE BECAUSE MY CHARGER (BESIDE ME) AND MY PHONE (ALSO BESIDE ME) ARE TOO FAR AND MY PHONE HATES ME WHEN I TEXT PEOPLE. WELP, BYE! ~Shatter_**


	22. Run

Owen pulled out his shotgun, which had been slung over his shoulder. He gave it to Claire, who weakly, hands shaking, aimed. She shot through the glass window, at the pilot, and collapsed with the effort. "Hey, you did great. Better than I could've." Owen told her, hand still on the wound in her side. He took aim at the jet, shooting for the wings. At his angle, he got a good shot right through the side. Two more. The wing fell off as Owen gave a fourth shot, this time at the wheel. He shot both wheels clear, getting a very good hit. The jet crashed, and the survivors were unconscious in the wreckage. Problem was, there weren't a little bit of survivors. There were a lot. Owen gave his gun to Lowery, then put one arm under Claire's leg, the other wrapped protectively around her shoulders. Immediately, she edged closer and relaxed into him. The red stain on her clothes was dark, indicating she'd lost a lot of blood. Her eyes were glazed and they glistened with tears, she moaned in pain every few seconds. Claire made an attempt to stay awake. Lowery and Leppa sat in the back as Lowery stroked Leppa's hair, for the girl had her hands over her eyes and cried silently, her body shaking. He edged closer to her and put an arm around her neck. Immediately, she snuggled closer and calmed down, putting her arm around Lower's neck. Claire refused to sit even a foot away from Owen, so he pulled her into his lap and drove. She snuggled comfortably against him, breathing rarely, though, and not in a good state. Owen drove to the resort.

Owen laid Claire on the bed and sat next to her. The bullet had torn through a large part of her clothing, so he could see the wound easily. It wasn't down to the bone, but if he even lightly touched it she'd flinch. Still though, Claire didn't once shift from his touch and instead stayed put. Cautiously, he grabbed a thick towel and looked at the bullet. It was lodged in, but loose enough to pull. Owen tapped Claire's arm. Her bright blue eyes opened and stared at him. "If I don't pull this you could die." He told her. Claire's eyes widened and she shivered as if cold. Still, though, she nodded. Towel covering one hand, he pulled the bullet as hard and quick as she could. Immediately, she looked and breathed like a wounded animal, screaming something awful. Claire writhed in the worst pain she'd ever felt, clawing the sheets of the bed. He didn't stop, even though she begged him to. Finally, after 3 minutes, it was out. She was still screaming in the pain that was still coursing through her, her nails tearing through the thickest sheet of the bed. Owen held the towel to her side, stopping the blood. Five minutes later, she wouldn't calm, even though the pain was long over. Claire weakly coughed and nudged Owen's arm. Responding to her touch and her desperate gaze, he pulled her close and let her rest her head in his lap. Owen put his arm under her legs and around her neck, holding her carefully. She passed out from the pain.

A few days later, Claire could walk out. InGen was being monitored by Lowery and Leppa, who tracked any unauthorized life on the island. Owen drove Claire to a rollercoaster ride, destroyed partially by the Indominus but fixed now. Tested it with three bags of popcorn. One came back, but hey, popcorn is small. Claire had always hated rollercoasters, scared to death by heights and any element of roller coasters. Still, though, she'd be fine beside Owen. He helped her in and pulled the bar down. "It operates itself." He stated. Then it took off.

Claire gritted her teeth through various loops, hills that went straight up and straight down but not slanted, and other terrible things. At one point it went upside-down. As they came towards what looked like the end, which then slanted downwards in a calm way, Claire's side of the cart opened and the bar went up. She slipped out, but Owen caught her hand. She pulled herself up with Owen's help, who was hanging on so he wouldn't slip out. At the landing pad were the ride then went calmly down, Owen pushed the emergency stop button. Claire, all the while, had been screaming something mad. As he got out and helped Claire do so herself, the cart sped off. Claire's door was still open. _Jump. It's the only way._ She thought. And so she did. Claire's hand caught the railed of the landing pad (that was the only name for it, it was big enough to land a plane on either side) and Owen rushed to grab her wrist. She screamed and caught a foothold, pulling herself up. Owen lifted her over the railing so as to not hurt her side. Claire collapsed, and Owen caught her. She stared at him for a second. Then she kissed him, passionately, because this time? _He'd_ saved _her_ life. She broke away after a second and wrapped her arms around him. Owen turned on his Walkie-Talkie and Lowery immediately answered. "Bring in a jet. We're stuck on the landing pad of Full Throttle Revenge. ( ** _This is a mix between Full Throttle, from Magic Mountain, and Montezuma's Revenge, from Knott's Berry Farm.)_** Lowery didn't question and picked them up, then dropped them off where they'd asked: The Raptor Paddock.

 ** _Alright, It's obvious I did this because I screamed my lungs out in the JP ride. You go STRAIGHT UP, NOT SLANTED, IN THE DARK, AND IT DROPS DOWN WHEN YOU CAN'T SEE IT! I will NOT do that again. Also, the "straight up, straight down" reference was a mix between Universal Studios JP/Jurassic Park ride and Knott's Berry Farm's Ghost Rider. Straight up is from the JP ride, straight down is from Ghost Rider. I wasn't on GR, but my other best friend (Not as close as Live, btw I will only use Live's nickname) Liz (Not her real name, again, a nickname) was. Btw, incase you're wondering, my nickname is Ari. No kidding that it's pretty obvious to figure out my real name. Just call me Shatter or Shat though, I'm fine with all 3. I didn't know just how much I'd regret sitting in the front of the JP ride till I was actually IN IT, staring at the front of the raft. Luckily, though, there wasn't any huge Rex to jump-scare me in the Universal Studios, Hollywood version. Also, the day before going to USH I stayed in a hotel in LA and went to a museum for half the day. I saw: (From memory) A Mosasauraus, Plesiosauraus, 3 Triceratops, 4 T-Rex, a Wooly Mammoth, a Saber-Toothed Tiger/Smilodon, a few unknown birds, possibly a crane and a Velociraptor? A GIANT, TERRIFYINGLY HUGE, unknown whale-looking-creature hanging from the ceiling, a stuffed Polar Bear, a stuffed Cheetah, a Giant Sloth, a Stegosauraus, a Ceratosauraus, an Allosauraus, and probably some others, some unfinished as well. I went to, I believe, the National History Museum in LA? Ya, it was great. Well, my eyelids are getting heavy, I'm forgetting what I'm typing, and visions of the first scene up above in my lovely tired writing are swarming my brain. The word warbling is warbling to me, and I officially don't know what I'm typing, so without further adue, night ya'll._**

 ** _Or at least, night for me._**

 ** _And just because I say ya'll doesn't mean I'm from Texas._**

 ** _I have proper grammar. Well, your tired, tired, friend, who feels guilty for getting home, what, 2 days ago? And sleeping, ~Shatter_**


	23. Kill Them

Copper rushed to the gate the moment he saw Claire. She opened it and hugged him tight, sinking to her knees with held-in fear from her near-skyfall. Copper lightly bit her hand and pulled her up, then made sure she stood up. He ran to Sea Foam, Galaxy, and Blue. Owen gave a sharp whistle. "Alright: Listen. InGen is back. I need you to kill them, but if you're weak, retreat, understand?" He asked sternly. The raptors made a click noise and seemed to nod. Suddenly, Blue turned on Copper. She growled, and Copper growled back. The two circled each other, eyes locked. Claire watched in horror. Owen ran between them. "Hey!" He said sharply, causing Blue to snap her head towards him. She tilted her head, and Copper charged. He bit at her side, but he held back. Blue slashed back, holding up her true power and delivering weak, but good blows. Copper did the same, but he was younger. More speed. Wanted to fight. Claire backed away as Copper's tail swung just above her head, destroying a flower pot perched precariously on the fence. Blue slammed her tail against the ground and snarled, then bit Copper's shoulder. Owen was still trying to stop them from fighting, but it was no use. "What are they doing?" Claire shouted over the howls of pain, whoosh's of tails, and snaps of teeth. "It's a dominance fight. Copper wants to be Beta." He shouted back, the noise growing louder. Then Copper tackled Blue, holding a claw against her throat. She flailed helplessly, but just as Claire though she'd given up, Blue dug her hind claws into Copper's stomach and kicked hard. The world seemed to move in slow-motion, and then Copper crashed into the gate. The fence was destroyed, but luckily there was another behind it. He got up, shaking his head, and tackled Blue once more, slashing at her stomach with a drawn-back power. Finally she gave up, clicking twice to indicate he was the new beta.

Blue was now the third-highest rank (Owen being the Alpha, but technically Claire was too) and she still acted proud. She was still friendly and motherly towards Copper, nuzzling him occasionally as she always did. Galaxy and Sea-Foam ran side-by-side, coming close to the giant tree where the InGen plane crashed. The survivors were Wu and other unknown people. One girl the trigger on a gun, shooting at the air. An Ankylosauraus came running to her side, swinging it's tail at the ground below it. Wu walked calmly up to Claire. "The dinosaurs, now?" He asked, glancing at the Raptors, who growled. Copper stepped forward and roared protectively, indicating he would kill Wu if he wanted. "Lea. Now." Henry commanded, causing the girl with the Ankylosauraus to give a sharp whistle. The armoured dinosaur charged forward and swung it's tail straight into Copper's shoulder. Workers controlled Pterodactyl's with sharp whistles, causing them to hold down Leppa, Lowery, Owen, and Claire. Blue joined Copper's side, followed by Sea-Foam and Galaxy. Copper bit at the Ankylosauraus' skull, slow cracks being audible in the quiet shade of the tree. It wriggled out of Copper's grasp, smashing it's tail into the Raptor's side. Copper was slammed into the tree, earning a cry from Claire. Sea-Foam, outraged, took out the Ankylosauraus' eye. It shook it's head, roaring in pain. Blue jumped onto it's back, holding onto it's armor, clawing at it's stomach. Galaxy, though, was smart. She opened her mouth and bit the dinosaur's head, struggling to reach it's skull. _Crack-crack..Craaaaack. SNAP._ Galaxy's jaw unhinged, and she cracked it's skull, snapping bone. Blue, seeing the genuine idea, bit it's neck, shaking her head to unhinge her jaw. Finally it did, and she moved her head side-to-side, wriggling it's head off. Sea-Foam bit the side of it's head, and together, they beheaded the poor thing. "NO!" Screamed the girl who'd whistled for it. She ran up to it, but Wu held her back. "He meant _NOTHING_ to you! You don't understand Let me _see him!"_ She shouted at him, tears streaming down her face. Two workers hand-cuffed her and took her away. She was screaming, still. They got out a cage, a large one, and threw her in it like an animal. She ran up to one side, right next to Claire, who lay against the cold bars with Owen at her other side. They weren't held down, but they in a cage such that it was pointless to move. She reached for Claire. "H-help me." She asked quietly, touching Claire's arm. Claire, caged with Owen, sat up and moved closer. "What's your name?" She asked softly, blue eyes staring at the teenager's green ones. "Calo. I live on Isla Sorna." She stated silently, sadly. "The dinosaur's name?" Claire asked the young girl, guessing she was about 15. "Thresh." Calo whispered, looking down. ( _ **Okay, fine, I was thinking of Cato and Tresh from the Hunger Games.)**_ "Well, we're going to get out of here. You can go back to Isla Sorna soon."

 ** _How will they get out? Also, she won't be permanent, but she will re-appear in the four (yes, four, heheh) sequels. And in a few chapters of this one. Well, today, I got Rexy the, umm, Bashers and Biters version? Well, I went to Walmart and thought: Shit, Rexy looks awesome: I need her. So, I got her. Well, bye!_**


	24. Prison Lock

Copper was obviously the leader, the strongest, so he was held by thick ropes tied to one of 4 bases of the tree. Claire watched as they muzzled him with rope, thick rope, so he couldn't move his jaw. Blue and Sea-Foam were caught up with fighting InGen. Blue looked around for Copper. She spotted him, then sneaked over to his place in the shadow, as the clouds were passing by that were now to her advantage. She bit through the thick rope on the side, but she had to be careful because he was tied so that his body pressed against the tree. Claire watched, squinting to see, as she sneaked her knife out of it's place: The side of her boots, a pocket perfect for a knife but not inside the shoe. She sawed quietly through one bar, taking about 3 minutes. Knocked down. She sawed through 3 more, a total of nine minutes, and sawed through 2 from Calo's side, as she was bone thin. Owen took over, sawing through 3 on Leppa and Lowery's side. They escaped out through Claire and Owen's cage, which was luckily the middle. Calo smiled at Claire and pointed to the middle, where the 4 bases of the tree touched, making the actual trunk. Claire understood, nodding. Calo climbed up, quick to find footholds, going from one place to the next. Claire watched, deciding that wasn't the only reason her hands and face were scratched, raw, and callused. Calo climbed to the middle, and, focusing square on Wu, who was knocking back everything opposing him within range, jumped down on him, knife outstretched. She nailed him in the arm, a good, deep cut, and tackled him despite her feather-weight body. Owen jumped to help Blue, unsheathing his own knife. He sawed through the other rope, as he was bound twice, and Copper was free. Outraged, he targeted his captors and tackled them all down with one slam. There was about 3 who'd bound him up, two who'd muzzled him. Wu got up, eyes locked with Calo's.

Wu ran for her, running in hopping bursts as you would trying to run in a pool. She stepped back, hopping one foot at a time, backing away cleverly. Wu slashed with his knife, but he never caught her. She scurried up the tree again, then grabbed a low-hanging vine and kicked off using one of 4 gigantic roots. Calo kicked Henry in the face, so hard he fell back with his nose smushed inwards. She climbed higher up, then dropped down onto Wu's chest, her boots hitting him hard. He struggled to get up, and instead was forced down by Leppa's strong punch. Lowery, Owen, and Claire were fighting the rest. Claire was faring well, Lowery was moving with the shadows and striking when close, unseen, and Owen was side-by-side with Blue, helping her fight. Leppa was quick to punch Wu, who was still forced under Calo's strength. Wu somehow got up, but Leppa swiftly made a point of scratching him with her acrylic nails, right above his eyes so the blood bled down, blurring his vision. Calo came out of nowhere, dropping down on Wu's back to smash him into the ground. He lay motionless, unresponsive. "Dead." Calo stated, apparently able to tell just by looking at him. Leppa grinned and turned towards the fight, Calo jumping straight into it. Lowery pulled an armed hand out of the shadows of the tree, combined with thw passing clouds, and struck one of the last 3 workers. The other two made a break for it, running as fast as Calo. The two, girls, looked similar to Calo, only their hair was black instead of brown and they certainly weren't as thin as Calo, while still being thin. They wore the same outfit, a purple, white, and black shirt with a fleecy grey top, knitted by the looks of it, like a jacket, and black leggings. They, too, wore boots, but theirs were brown instead of black. "Sisters of mine. Twins. They starved me, only gave me enough food to cling to life." Calo stated, pulling out a bow and arrow. She notched it and shot one in the back, making them stumble, and the other girl turned to help her. Calo ran for them, but the one she'd shot punched her away. She notched another arrow and pulled back harder, but Claire stopped her. "Let them go. We'll deal with them later." Claire told her. "I got around by climbing trees, swinging off vines, and hunting food. I sharpened my knife on rocks, but only used it to cut enough branched for wood to start a fire. They held me captive." Calo stated, touching a scar on her hand.

 ** _So, how'd you like it? I'm typing this while waiting for Echo to come, most likely by UPS, and I'll make a video of me unboxing and reviewing her on my channel, Shatter Me. I actually got the Chomping Tryrannosauraus Rex, or Rexy, and she's got 0 screw/bullet holes, not that I mind. I do recommend her, and I hope I can say the same for Echo. So, did more side-charecter development, and that won't be the last of those two girls. If you're wondering, their names are Ruthless and Lock, named by InGen when the two were ten. Lock is silent mute, and Ruthless is deaf. Ruthless was one shot, Lock was the one who defended her. The reason this chapter is called prison lock is because almost all of them were trapped, making them locked in what was like a prison to them. Welp, see'ya! Your friend, who forgot to put her logo on the last chapter, ~Shatter_**


	25. Remedy

Claire sunk to her knees in the hotel. Calo was with them, as she was to stay in the room next to Lowery and Leppa. Owen touched her wrist, as she refused to move. Claire screamed and buried her head in one knee. Calo pulled some stuff out of her bag. She got out a bowl and poured in a rather odd concoction: Honely, globs of it, crushed rose leaves, one mint leaf, a crushed Painkiller, and water. She mixed it all together, then poured it into a needle. Calo held it up to Owen, Lowery, and Leppa, who nodded an ok. Calo lightly put a hand on Claire's arm, even though she screamed, and injected it into her arm. Almost instantly she fell asleep. "It's a sickness only recently discovered. It stems from stress, blood-loss, and fever. Then it gets to the point Claire was at, though I've never seen it that bad. Then in the final stage, she would be dying, screaming till she lost her voice, feeling nothing but pain." Calo stated as Owen picked Claire up and carried her into their room. "Thank you. You saved her life." He stated, then disappeared into the room.

Calo twirled her fingers through her black hair. Much like Leppa, she wore skinny jeans and a Navy-Blue jacket, but her shirt was plain white and she wore black cowboy boots. One eye was a dark shade of gray that turned lighter in the sun, the other was a light-blue that changed to yellow occasionally. Her nails were simple, painted black and white, and her main weapon was a bow and arrow. She was most comfortable with it, at ease, even. She frowned as her dark-gray eye changed to yellow, much like a wolf's unchanging yellow (mostly) eyes. Calo pulled out her bow, a beautiful thing, with a grip of snakeskin. She pulled the eagle-feather she'd gotten years ago, the first thing she'd ever shot, and fixed it in her hair. No matter what, it always stayed in. She looked at her appearance: Raw scratches that covered her face and hands, bruises along her arms, a scar across one eye that somehow caused it to occasionally change yellow, and fresh cuts from a fight she'd always wanted to win. Calo studied the scar across her eye: It had once been a light gray. Then Wu and pretty much everyone else began to hate her, abuse her, and she'd earned a hard punch to the eye from Ruthless because she'd fought back when Lock kicked her. She'd punched her so hard she had a black eye for 2 months, and when it disappeared, her eye was a shade of dark gray with a slit like a cat's eye. The scar came when Wu injected her with a needle that should've made her blind. But he failed, for he had put in a strong, bright yellow dye that removed the effects of whatever was in it. He injected it first above her right eye first, as they had to be done one at a time, but she punched him, and he only injected some of it. Wu cut across her eye, forming a scar that would forever remind her what he could do.

Calo watched as it slowly faded back to gray. It stayed for a random amount of time before fading. She didn't bother with her hair, it was fine so long as it wasn't all over the place. She thought of Thresh with a sad expression and got a rose from her hunting bag. Calo ran out, flinging herself down the stairs instead of using the elevator, and laid a rose by the spot where Thresh had died.

Claire looked out the window and watched as Calo ran out the door, a rose in hand. She squinted to see the far-away tree, and Calo, placing down the rose. She remembered how she'd never considered this girl was like a slave to them, that her only friend was Thresh, and she'd let her Raptors kill it...Claire put a hand to the window and laid her head against it. She was still tired from the effects of whatever she'd had earlier, but either way, she had to apologize to Calo.

Lowery watched Leppa as she coded something on Jurassic World's website. As if able to see him watching, she said "I'm coding the website so nobody can hack into it anymore. Claire said Wu was able to speak with her when she went on it." _That's more than I'd ever think of doing._ Lowery thought, admiring how smart Leppa was. He watched her rapidly type as she coded, her fingers flying without a glance at the keyboard. Without looking at him, Leppa said: "I've practiced typing for a while now. That's why I can type so fast without looking." Lowery frowned. "Ok, now It's like you're reading my mind. Explanation?" He questioned expectantly. She turned the chair with a kick of her foot and got up to sit cross-legged in front of Lowery. "I've studied animals and people for years. Especially Dilemma. I study the reactions of the people looking at them all, saw their faces through the corner of my eye every time I drop from the top entrance to the Aviary closure. They know they could eat me in one fell swoop, pick me apart with their beak or talons. They all know Dilemma could ignore me as I fall through the top maintaining a somehow upright position, that I should be dead. I study them. I know how they think. Eventually, as my hair grew wilder around my eyes I was able to study anyone without being noticed. Whenever I walked into the main room, the camera room, whatever you wished to call it, I was able to read your expression. Well, you hide it well, but I figured it out eventually." She answered, not looking aggravated or angry or happy or sad or - anything. She was expressionless. Devoid of emotion. And yet, Lowery saw, somewhere in her eyes, she still loved him, and saw that she knew he just wanted to know more about her.

Owen watched Claire as she stared through the glass window at Calo, running back without a thought, looking only ahead and not behind. At the door, she turned and notched an arrow, then pulled it back. She shot at the sky, the arrow arching down but never coming down. When in finally did, there was a dead crow on it and it landed at her feet. Owen put a hand on Claire's shoulder. "Don't. Not yet. You can't go yet, but when you're better, you can go apologize. Deal?" He asked, giving her, unlike Wu probably did to Calo, freedom of choice. Claire's gaze softened. Some people thought they owned her, but Owen didn't. Instantly she felt bad for Calo, but she nodded agreement.

 _ **Alright, fine, I got attached to Calo and decided she WILL be important. Very. The thing she feels comfortable with is a bow. As in, bow and arrow. Calo will be a part of the sort of gang/group between Leppa , Lowery, Owen, and Claire. Just as I did when introducing Leppa, I described Calo. And her background. Soon, Leppa will get one too. I decided: Alright, let's do all their POV'S in one chapter. So you know how Claire is always the one in trouble? Expect a bit of a *Evil laugh* Switch...Don't worry, no mainies (Leppa, Lowery, Claire, Owen, Calo) are going to die. Your friend, who takes up to 2 days to finish a chapter and then copies and pastes it to a new doc due to issues with my computer's favorite line, Long Running Script, ~Shatter**_


	26. Rebuilding

Claire watched as the many people came, restraints, fencing, everything. She slipped off the bench, Owen following and told them to start getting the herbivores fenced in, but not with Fetish or Pyronite. One shouldered a whip, 2 a lethal gun, and many tranquilizers, knives, guns, and other harmful weaponry. She held back her anger and instead glared. "Don't hurt them. Or whip them. I guess I can accept tranquilizers, but nothing harmful." She stated, still glaring. Expressionless, they nodded.

They didn't split up but instead walked around, watching everything. Leppa, in particular, was puzzled. They were so...Expressionless. Claire observed, occasionally barking orders. Owen listened to their oddly quiet conversations. Lowery watched some working on a computer, studying dinosaurs in the park. But Calo, who had the best hearing, stopped. She heard something. The others stopped as she stared, listening. They watched her, and Lowery was about to say something, but her eye changed to yellow and she took off, running through the trees. The others pursued, Leppa leading as Calo ran, her step so heavy she broke through a tough log, it's bark hard, and cut her ankle badly. The others found it wet, slick with blood, and scrambled over it. She stopped in a clearing. Claire instantly noticed the boy with the whip and one person with a lethal, a girl. She drew her bow, drawing the string back, pulling it back to her face with such force. Calo drew it further back and shot at the girl, right in the arm. She screamed in pain, her arm gushing blood as Calo collapsed, her ankle bleeding heavily. But that's not just what made her collapse. The boy had lashed at her with his abnormally long whip, the small spines lightly catching her skin. Claire and Owen stepped protectively in front of her as Leppa and Lowery treated to her. Her mouth foamed, her yellow eye turned to gray before a blank expression registered on her face and she struggled to stay awake. She only faintly saw as Owen threw a knife at the young girl, who was probably in her 30's, and she fell, her body convulsing. The last thing she saw was the boy, eyes narrowed in rage, lashed out at Claire and Owen at the same time, and as they staggered back and fell, the boy went for Leppa.

Calo woke and instantly sensed that she was held immobile. She opened her eyes to see the boy, holding his whip. But what had made her run to the noise was the feeble cries of a Stegosauraus. She saw it now, whipped so that it was barely recognizable, save the small head and spines. She turned her head to see Claire, still asleep. "Claire." Calo whispered, meaning to speak normally but not finding the strength to, wishing she could to get an arrow or at least touch the person that was like a mother to her. Claire's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to Calo. She smiled and reached for her, but upon finding she was bound tight, struggled to get free. She noticed Calo was, too, but that gave her more reason to kicked and thrash against the ropes until she went limp, breathing hard. She looked straight and instantly was horrified at the sight of the dinosaur being whipped. She parted her jaws to scream, but Calo, eyes wide shook her head. Claire closed her jaws and tilted her head. Calo squeezed her eyes shut and leaned to Claire's side, slowly drawing the other arm to her thin body. There was a snap as her arm bent too much, past anyone's flexibility, and Calo winced. Claire counted her ribs as her limp arm easily slid to her waist. She slowly brought up her knees, and her legs broke against the ropes and she groped, eyes shut, on the side pocket of her right shoe, drawing her knife the wrong way and clenching her teeth as she cut herself. Claire gasped softly, eyes wide since Calo's arm snapped. She'd broken 3 parts of her body, her legs and one arm, to get out a sharp, terrifying knife. It was sharpened and chizzled oddly but effectively as she used her good arm to cut the ropes. As she sawed through the rope around her middle, she handed the knife to Claire and clawed at the thin rope. The boy, his back turned as he whipped the still-living Stegosauraus, didn't see Calo as she fell silently to the ground, several feet down. Claire Cut through all her ropes and woke Owen, passing the knife the way Calo had as they were woke for the now-easy task.

Leppa, who was finishing the rope around her middle as the others examined Calo. It'd been five minutes since the young girl started freeing them, and the boy was finishing the Stegosauraus. She walked up and knelt down beside Lowery. Suddenly Claire drew her knife and stood as the boy turned to them, the Stego dead. Before he could react, she ran to him, snarling, and dove the knife into his ribcage. He screamed, dying quickly. Owen ran up to finish him off, and he died as the knife dove into his jaw. Claire walked to Calo and picked her up, bringing her to the car.

Calo woke to find Claire beside her in their room, but Owen was no where to be seen. "Claire." She whispered, shifting closer to the one that had practically adopted her. She looked at her with sympathy. Owen walked in. "It turns out, those two were from InGen. The rest are doing just fine. Claire smiled and kissed him.

 _ **I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update! I went to Santa Barbara, came back, went to Live's house, slept over but got 5 hours of sleep, didn't update, and started school the next day. But still, I also wasn't eager to think of how they'd rebuild and decided for them to call in some people. Oh btw this is the "rebuilding day", aka the next day. ~Shatter**_


	27. The First Modified

"I'm not going back to my old home." Calo decided out of nowhere. Claire hugged her and gave a smile. "Thought so. Well, we've got some stuff to do, so I think you should stay here until you're healed." Claire stated, earning a smile from Leppa. She and Owen walked out to get Leppa and Lowery. They were going to do some dinosaur training.

 _ **Authors note: I know this is in the wrong place, but I have to say this before I forget: I was going to pull the excuse that I was waiting till JW came out to finish, but that would be wrong because I just put it off. At first I put it off for a few days to juggle technology, advanced social studies + advanced language arts, photography, math + science, and cross country, but then I quit technology and had less work. Then I put it off for calling my friends. After a while, I made 3 more stories, wrote my OWN series which will be called Heartlock, and had a diary, too. Then I tried updating the new three and failed. Finally, I developed a TOTALLY uncalled-for crush and was left with that. I recently put it off because I had NO more reviews and therefor no motivation. One day, in photography, I checked my emails. Someone had followed and favorited the story and my heart just broke. They were probably new to this fanfic. Then I remembered how it broke my heart when my favorite stories ended or weren't updated and I came back to reality. Despite nobody reviewing, I HAD to continue this, if only for me to read it. I know most of you have probably given up on this, but if there's those some special people, you check on this every day. To those people, no, EVERYONE involved in this, thank you. Welp, I'll see you down in the other author's note!**_

Claire and Owen had taken to training the raptors while Leppa and Lowery were with the pterosaurs, or at least what ones they could manage. Technically, they didn't need much or any training, but still they did it. With some difficulty, they trained the Raptors to leap in the air _and_ race each other. "So, what should we do now, explore?" She asked him. "You're the OWNER now, Claire, how do you not know the park?" Owen asked. Claire laughed. "Well when you're running from an Indominus or obsessing with money, you don't care about the routes you're taking to run away or how to get through the restricted area if you don't even need to be in the restricted area." Claire responded. And so, they trudged into the forest-y area.

Owen heard faint Raptor-like noises and began to ran towards them. "Wait!" Claire hissed, pulling him back. "It could be a trick." She hissed lowly. Owen nodded and took his shotgun off to hold it with a steady aim and slowly moved towards the weak noises. However, when they got there, Delta was laying on the ground, bleeding from many places, dying. Owen knelt down beside her and stared, numb. Claire tore part of her long skirt to try and stop the blood but although it stopped slightly, the Velociraptor was already dying. Claire put her hand on Owen's back and sang to Delta softly.  
" _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go,  
when all those shadows almost killed your light.  
I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone."  
But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight.  
Just close your eyes,  
the sun is going down.  
You'll be alright,  
no one can hurt you now.  
You and I'll be safe and sound.  
Don't you dare look out your window,  
darling, everything's on fire.  
Hold on to this lullaby.  
Even when music's gone." _Claire sang, the words comforting both Owen and Delta. The Raptor closed her eyes and felt no more pain, no more hurt, no more wondering why Owen wasn't coming for her. Instead she saw Echo and Charlie. Owen rested his head on Claire's shoulder. "She didn't deserve to die." Owen whispered, staring at the limp body. "It wad her time." Claire responded sadly, petting the Raptor's head. "Let's just get back." Owen murmured. "Hey." Claire demanded. He turned his head to her. She pressed her lips to his and he kissed back happily. They broke apart after a minute and Claire smiled. "Let's go feed the herbivores." She decided.

Leppa and Lowery were in the patched-up Aviary, staring at the bloodswept ( _ **AN: I will MAKE that a word)**_ clearing with some angry Dimorphodons and a few Pterodactyls and Quetzacoatlus trying to attack Lowery. Leppa held them off with such ease Lowery was amazed. "You know...I loved Valerie but you're just amazing." He told her, grinning. She was more so teaching him than the Pterosaurs because he was normally always in the control room and she wanted him to be with her more than the almost empty control room. She was currently trying to get him to make a Pterodactyl he'd chosen obey him when she tapped him on the shoulder. "Alright, so Dilemma isn't...Normal. Remember when I told you about an Ankylodoraus-Dimorphodon mix? Well, Dilemma was the...Offspring." She told him. The Pterodactyl, Delay, got impatient and poked Lowery with it's sharp beak. "That explains lots." He replied, shooing away the Pterosaur. "Let's go back to meet up with Claire and Owen.

When they got to the car they got into the backseat, Leppa taking the middle and Lowery, the side. She smiled at him. "Delta died." Owen choked out halfway to the resort. "We should tell Calo. She would've liked to know, even if she never knew Delta." Claire decided. Leppa and Lowery nodded. "Hey, so just how did you get a carnivore and herbivore to...Mix?" Lowery whispered. Leppa kissed him and he kissed back and when they pulled away after a minute, Leppa answered in a normal tone. "Indominus wasn't the first to be genetically modified."

 _ **Dun dun DUUUUN. Btw there will be more than 30 chapters now and only two sequels. Hope you liked it and sorry for the delay. I'd appreciate reviews but they aren't needed. The song Claire sings is by Taylor Swift and It's called Safe and Sound. Welp, it's 9:13 PM, so night ya'll! ~Shatter**_


	28. Re-Build or Re-Survive

Just as they were about to walk in the door to the hotel, guess who appeared? _Another_ clone of Hoskins and Wu. "Oh, you again." Lowery and Leppa sarcastically snarled at the same time. "What are you, God?" Hoskins retorted. Claire and Owen turned and, without thinking much, Claire whistled for the closest trained dinosaur at the same time as Owen (On purpose): Copper and Galaxy. Sea-Foam and Blue had a different signal. ( _ **AN: Yes I just messed up the Raptor Enclosure placement but eh)**_ They came running, but Claire's fist found Hoskin's nose first, and after that she tackled him. "No, but you should back off _anyway."_ She growled smoothly, signaling to Copper and Galaxy to tear them apart. Claire's eyes drooped dangerously. "Get inside Claire, you need some rest." Owen told her, receiving a subtle, small nod.

Claire hadn't slept until Owen got back, which was about an hour later. The moment he collapsed on the bed next to her, she felt safe and fell asleep.

But she wasn't safe for long.

A nightmare threatened her peaceful sleep, worse than the bad dreams that had plagued her as a young child.

Why?

Owen was furious with her in her dream. The Indominus was catching up to them. Owen trapped Claire in a corner, a corner next to the lifeless bodies of Zach and Gray. "This is _your_ fault! You can't just create new hybrids, you idiot! I hate you! It's your fault! All you care about is money!" He shouted. The Indominus was close. Owen kicked Claire in the leg and shoved her down, then ran. "Wait! It's n-not my fault! I'm sorry! Owen! _I love you!_ " Claire screamed. Inside, she knew it was her fault. Owen wasn't fast enough and the Indominus wrapped her jaws around his skull, killing him only to toss him aside. She still loved him, even as the Indominus picked her up in a claw. Her jaws were closer, closer...

"Wait! It's n-not my fault! I'm sorry! Owen! _I love you!"_ Claire's scream wasn't what woke Owen up, the sharp kick in the leg did. He felt her shake against him, screaming and sobbing in her sleep. As she writhed, he gently shook her and she sat up, breathing hard. Owen made her turn to face him, still crying, shying away from him. "Tell me what happened." Owen demanded. She painstakingly told him the details of the dream and at the end Owen hugged her. She buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you." He whispered. Both of them lied back down, Owen's arms still wrapped around her, and they fell asleep once more.

Lowery awoke from his dream of the Indominus breaking into the control room and nearly eating him to feel Leppa kick him in the side and sat up slightly to see if he could see her. However, it was pitch black, but still he knew she was thrashing and could also hear her scream. "Lowery! Help!" She shouted. There was a pause where he could tell she curled up sobbing. "I'm sorry. Please help me! Lowery! _I thought you loved me!"_ She screamed, still curled up in from what he could tell. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jerked, sitting up quickly. Leppa instinctively jumped away, tense, ready to run. "It's me." Lowery whispered, able to see the fear on her face turn to relief when moonlight streamed in. She was still shaken although holding in choked sobs. "You don't have to act strong all the time. I'm here for you. Having a weak side isn't a bad thing." Lowery whispered to her, one hand on her shoulder, the other around her side. "Just tell me what happened and everything will be fine. It'll be alright no matter what." He told her, moving the hand on her side to the back of her neck. She buried her face in his shoulder for a minute before pulling back slightly. "You...We were helping Claire and Owen shoot the Aviary dinosaurs and Dilemma went after them and we were the only two left...She went after me and I-I wanted y-you to h-help but you s-said it was m-my fault because D-Dilemma's a hybrid and I t-trained her wrong and you said I was f-foolish. You just let her almost kill me..." She choked, causing Lowery to hold her closer. "Shh." He whispered and lay back down, holding her protectively. They both fell asleep like that.

Calo was not plagued by nightmares, for she was experienced in how to avoid them before you fall asleep and if she did have any, they were dull and not frightening. She was, however, plagued by injuries and stayed on the couch, staring out the window beside her with a low sigh of content. Home.

Claire awoke and stumbled out of bed leaving Owen to his sleep. She realized quickly that today she had to discuss with everyone what they would do for Jurassic World - Survive there or re-open it? She woke Owen and wolfed down a Granola bar before going to Leppa and Lowery's room. She knocked on the door and before long, Lowery opened it, Leppa at his side. "Both of us had some dreaming issues." Lowery murmured. Leppa nodded. "Me and Owen did too, he said mine was worse than his though." She stated. "So, we have to discuss something: Are we going to re-open or survive here?" Claire asked, gesturing for them to follow her. Leppa and Lowery exchanged glances, sharing their answer in their eyes.

 _ **More about hybrid Dilemma later. So now, they're starting to get plagued by dreams after the events. Also, my crush doesn't like me. I feel mostly angry, honestly. Anyway, today I got the Indominus Rex (Bad Boy) and have it, with AA batteries, on my desk as I write. If you watched/will-watch my speedpaint on Rexy x Indominus, just remember Rexy's a male in it...So basically I decided this question needed to be brought up: Re-Open or not? And realized then that I**_ _ **enjoy**_ _ **writing this when at first, for 2/3 chapters , I did it because I was bored. I was basically drunk then. Still, though, I love writing this and having fun with Leppa and Calo because they're OC's, plus I will draw both as a wolf tomorrow. See'ya! ~Shatter**_


	29. Story Postponed

**_This story has been put on hold for a bit. . If you want to see my improved work, look to Peace is the Same as War. Also, I MAY be getting another dog, MAYBE two if I'm super lucky, so I will have less time to work on all my fanfics, so every one except for Peace is the Same as War is being postponed. Please understand. This will soon get a re-write with:_**

 _ **Corrected Mistakes**_  
 _ **Slightly Different Storyline**_  
 _ **Longer Chapters**_  
 _ **Less run-on sentences**_  
 _ **Grammar and punctuation checks**_  
 _ **Advanced but not TOO HARD TO READ grammar**_  
 _ **More detail and thrill**_  
 _ **Clear detail, correct use of words, correction of mistakes like white instead of red (Embarrassing mistake made in I Stand Corrected)**_  
 _ **Better story beginnings**_  
 _ **Better understand of what I mean**_  
 _ **Much more!**_


End file.
